


Sweetly Falling in Tune

by ikindaneedahero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hermione Granger, Omega Luna Lovegood, Possessive Harry Potter, Protective Harry Potter, Rape Recovery, Voldemort was defeated in first war, a lot lighter than it seems, past nonconsensual medical procedures, rape is not between listed pairings, the prophecy doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikindaneedahero/pseuds/ikindaneedahero
Summary: When Auror Harry Potter is sent on a mission to take out the last vestiges of Death Eaters 14 years after Voldemort's defeat, the last thing he expected was to rescue an omega who smelled like the perfect fall day.
Relationships: Dorcas Meadowes/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Regulus Black/Rabastan Lestrange
Comments: 88
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my drafts for a good two years and decided to just post it and write a chapter fic. What else do we do after work these days? I hope you enjoy - this is my first time writing Harmony and A/B/O, so I'm a little nervous.
> 
> READ THE TAGS!!!! This won't be super light to start, but we'll get there. I will never share anything super graphic and there will be no mention of either abortion / miscarriage in my fic, which is why neither are tagged.

“Potter, Shacklebolt wants us,” a familiar voice said, interrupting the man’s concentration on the pile of paperwork in front of him.

“Just a mo’,” Harry mumbled, tiredly signing his name on Lavender Brown's third indecent exposure violation this month. The girl couldn’t keep her knickers on. He was happy that Ron’s thick skull was at the least semi-penetrable. The redheaded beta listened to his mother and dropped the girl in a very public, very dramatic fashion their sixth year. Sometimes mothers really do know best.

“Brown again?” Draco Malfoy asked with a raised brow. “For all the stereotypes of alphas being unable to keep it in their trousers, she’s giving us a run for our money.”

“Stereotypes are trash, Draco,” Harry replied with an eye roll. “What does Shacklebolt want?”

“I wish I could tell you,” the tall man replied, leading the way across the Department of Magical Law Enforcement bullpen to the Head Auror’s office. 

The pair was surprised to see the room full of the ministry’s best and brightest. What were they being brought in on?

“Grandfather,” Draco greeted with a respectful nod.

“Draco, Harry,” Minister Abraxas Malfoy nodded, a subdued smile on his face.

Harry only nodded at his own father, the man and Sirius Black winking at him from the other corner of the office.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was quick to throw wards up, the cloying magic making the office seem even more cramped than it was with 14 people inside.

“Thank you all for joining us today,” Kingsley started. “I am happy to share that we’ve received a promising lead on the location of the last contingent of Death Eaters. We’ve had aurors staked out for two days and there has been no movement, so we will need to strike before they catch wind of a raid.”

“The last contingent?” Regulus Black asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly left out of this part of the mission. The man was a famed spy and notorious recluse, and Harry was surprised to see the alpha present. He didn’t work for the Ministry, and was only brought in on top-secret raids, which left him wondering… why the hell were him and Draco involved?

“The very last,” Shacklebolt intoned. “Nott, Macnair, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, and… Malfoy.”

Draco kept his eyes pointed at the ground, still unequipped with his grandfather’s ability to pretend that his son was nothing more than mud on the sole of his dragonhide boots.

Abraxas spoke next, “Auror Moody will lead the strike team in to capture, not kill. We have reason to believe there may be prisoners inside, so we have a secondary rescue team led by Lord Black composed of Aurors Robards, Vance, Lupin, Malfoy and Potter. Lord Black will share more on the rescue mission.”

Regulus cleared his throat at the title, knowing his beta older brother was still rankled by the mention of it. He pointedly didn’t look at Sirius, something Harry knew to be a smart move. His godfather, for all of his good qualities, was a hothead.

“We believe there are anywhere from 2-5 prisoners inside, likely young women. The strike team will head in first to neutralize any guards watching over them. The rescue team members will be carrying portkeys to get these individuals out as soon as possible. Each portkey is set to land at St. Mungos where a team of healers will be waiting. Unspeakable Dolohov will be traveling with us to dismantle any protective wards that may have been put up. They are his design after all. Any questions?”

Draco and Harry shared a quick look, but remained silent otherwise.

“I can’t risk this mission getting out,” Shacklebolt stated solemnly. “We have a real chance to take out the last vestiges of the DEs today, so be prepared to leave in thirty minutes.”

xxxxxxxxx

“This will drop us 200 yards from the entrance to the compound,” Antonin Dolohov said in a lightly accented voice. Harry had always been weary of the man, stemming from his father’s own disdain for him. Dolohov had jumped off a sinking ship near the end of the war and was only saved by his brilliant mind and the fact that he’d designed almost all of the spells and wards that Voldemort’s side was using. He was nothing but a fairweather moralist, and though Harry wanted nothing to do with him, he knew they were lucky to have him on their side today.

Harry placed a hand on the weird, silver bowl with holes inside. It was cool to the touch, and he knew it was muggle when he realized it was metal. He made a mental note to ask his mum what the contraption was called next time he saw her.

“Three, two…” the Russian’s countdown got sucked up into a gust of wind as the portkey took them from the Ministry.

“Bloody hell,” Draco muttered as they landed, all of the aurors present seasoned enough not to fall on their bums after touching down in their new location.

“What?” Harry whispered back as he looked around the unfamiliar dirt-paved road.

“They’re hiding out in my mum’s favorite property in Turkey. Father told her it’d been seized by the Turkish government when I was eleven. She had a proper fit.”

Harry let out a low whistle as he shook his head. “Add another check to the ‘Lucius Malfoy is a great man’ column.”

“Shut up,” Draco spat back. “Could you focus? I can’t have you mucking this up for us.”

Harry nodded, “Yessir. Focus button is flicked on.”

They walked in silence the rest of the way, stopping to circle up with their team.

The two groups watched as Dolohov stripped the massive mansion of its wards, knowing that there were strong muggle-repellant spells to keep the street so silent.

“Be brave, son,” James Potter murmured as he walked over to Harry, pulling the boy into a tight hug before letting him go. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, dad,” Harry replied with a small smile of his own. “See you on the other side. Mum is making chocolate cake for tomorrow’s family dinner, we can’t miss that.”

“There’s no way I wouldn’t live to see that,” James winked, walking back to his team as Dolohov’s motions slowed.

“Wards are down,” Dolohov said through a pant, resting his hands on his knees after a long few minutes of non-stop murmuring and wand waving. “They had them all up. Disapparition, defense, tracker, you name it. They are all down. Go now, before they notice.”

“Strike team, let’s take these bastards down,” Moody growled, his glass eye just as focused as his real one. “Black, wait for the sound of fighting to move further into the compound and then get the prisoners the hell out.”

“Yessir,” Regulus obeyed the seasoned, scarred auror, his body immediately stiffening into a battle stance. They were ready.

As the sound of fighting broke out, Regulus waved a hand for their group of five to charge forward. 

Harry only spared a quick thought for the fact that he’d been ticketing Lavender Brown and Zacharias Smith the week before after catching them shagging in the alley behind the Leaky. And now? He was being sent to take out the last vestiges of the Death Eaters. He’d never tell anyone, knowing how trite it sounded, but he’d never felt more like an alpha than he did charging into the manor with his wand out in front of him.

The flashy white interior was now splattered with blood, though the fighting seemed to move much farther into the house.

“Dungeons are this way,” Draco informed Regulus, the older man gesturing for him to lead the group.

Despite the beautifully maintained first floor, Harry felt sick as soon as he’d stepped onto the unfinished stone steps leading to the dark basement. Nothing had ever looked or smelled more ominous, and they were only halfway down the stairs.

“I’m going to be sick,” Nymphadora Tonks Lupin whispered to herself as they headed towards the most wretched, despair-filled room that Harry had ever had the misfortune to smell.

“Wands out,” Regulus hissed as they all reached the wooden door at the bottom of the steps.

Harry didn’t know what to expect, but the whimpering and increased scent of terrified omegas as they stepped through the door was not it.

“Clear!” Regulus called quietly as he scanned the large dungeon, seeing that there were four cells with people crammed into tiny cages but no guards. “There’s only four, get them out of here and I’ll stand watch.”

Harry moved on autopilot to the most distressing smell of hurt omega he’d ever witnessed. 

It smelled like when he’d convinced the elves at Hogwarts to try and make popcorn the muggle way and they’d burnt five dutch ovens, but many, many times more acrid. Urine, feces, blood, fear, the worst scents imaginable were coming at Harry from every angle. He’d do anything he could to make sure he never smelled such an awful mixture again.

It was easy to open the cell and he had to swallow bile as he bent down to open the small cage that a naked, dirt-covered person was being held in. Why the hell was a cage necessary when they were already trapped in cells? The Death Eaters were monsters, Harry had known that since he was a child, but seeing it firsthand? He thirsted for their slow, painful deaths.

The slight scent of a warm fall day wafted from the emaciated girl he could now lay eyes on, and it had him emitting low, protective growls in the same way his father did when his mum was stressed or anxious.

“You’re okay now,” Harry soothed in a low, calming tone, spelling the lock free so the cage door swung open.

The girl only whimpered, huddling at the back of the cage that was lined with a threadbare towel that seemed to be the only kindness she’d received in this hellscape. She wanted nothing to do with Harry, not that he could blame her.

“Come out,” Harry crooned, knees starting to ache as the cold of the dungeon floor led through his trousers. “You’re safe now, I’ll get you out of here.”

She only shook more at what he considered to be soothing words, making Harry realize that he needed to change tactics. Not knowing if the omega was a muggle or not, he worked to keep his words as vague as possible. Not that apparating would have a muggle feeling safer in his presence... or thinking he was an ordinary muggle himself if he could blink out of one place and land in another.

“I’m here to help you get out of here… if you can crawl out or let me pick you up, we can take you far away. My name is Harry Potter.”

The girl’s trembling stopped, and he heard a croaky voice stutter. “Harry?”

“That’s right, my name is Harry. I need you to get out of there so we can take you away. I don’t know if the bad men are coming down.”

Harry only felt slightly guilty for using a fear-tactic, knowing it would spur the girl into action. Next thing he knew, he had a lapful of a shivering, slip of a girl with greasy knots of hair. He belatedly felt bad for whatever mediwitch had to sort the mess out.

“There you are, good girl,” Harry cooed, causing the omega to let out a happy sigh on his lap. He had no idea how old he was by looking at her quickly, the dirtiness of her features making it tough to tell her age. “Close your eyes, I’m getting us out of here.”

He double-tapped the small button in his pocket, feeling more relaxed than he had all day knowing they were getting the hell out of there.

Harry was so focused on landing on his feet that he was startled half to death when the girl vomited weakly on him as he touched down in St. Mungos. He almost wished there were more than just bile on him, knowing she’d likely hadn’t eaten or drank well in weeks, or months or years. 

He was, thankful, however, that someone scourgified him immediately, leaving his robes clean and clear of vomit, blood and dirt. 

“Sir, put her on a bed now,” a healer ordered. Harry finally looked up to see the unit they were in was full of healing professionals. Draco was putting a girl of his own down on a bed in the other corner of the room, her shock of blonde hair clearly matted with dirt or blood.

The man took care to gently set her down, and was shocked at the skeletal fingers that grabbed his hand.

“Alpha,” the girl croaked at him, face still covered with too much blood, dirt and other dried fluids for him to have any sense of what she looked like. Did she have freckles? Dimples? What was her smile like? Harry wanted to know everything about the nice-smelling omega.

“You’re safe now,” Harry rumbled again, rubbing a thick finger over the much smaller knuckles they were gripped by. “The, erm, dogtours will help you, don’t worry.”

A short mediwitch let out a snort as Harry butchered the word for muggle healers. He was trying his best, okay? Having a muggleborn mother didn’t automatically qualify him for a muggle-exchange program.

“Alpha,” she repeated, letting out a scared noise as her bed was surrounded by the St. Mungos team.

Harry watched the girl get rolled away by a team of all female healers. He was glad to see that there was some sensitivity being displayed for the four prisoners that underwent a hell that Harry never wished to see firsthand.

“Couldn’t give her your robes, Potter?” Draco asked quietly. Harry looked at his friend to see he’d stripped his outer robes, clearly having given them to the likely naked girl he brought here. 

“I… didn’t think about it,” Harry admitted guiltily, stopping himself from running a dirty hand through his hair. What kind of alpha was he, unable to serve a sweet-smelling omega in need? He’d only noticed then, too, that he didn’t have a mind to even look at the girl’s naked body. Her safety and fear were his top priority. All of his peers who’d spent years claiming that he was just as much of a knothead as other alphas could shove it. They knew nothing about him!

“Figures,” Draco muttered, shaking his head at the most pedestrian Lord-in-Waiting that he knew.

“What now?” Harry asked, feeling slightly lost and very sick after what he’d witnessed.

“We wait for Black and Robards to arrive and follow their lead. Vance and Lupin just went back with the girls they rescued to give the healers an account of what we’d seen, but they’ll be back in a moment.”

The pair took a seat and only broke their silence when a healer came up to check if they needed medical attention. Thankfully, both men were without physical injuries. Mental? That remained to be seen.

Harry stood up the moment Regulus popped into the cordoned-off hallway.

“You all right?” Harry asked as his eyes scanned the man.

“I’m okay,” Regulus confirmed, taking a deep breath. “Sirius lost a finger, Robards was hit with a bombarda, and they gashed Moody’s good leg, but everyone is alive.”

“Thank Merlin,” Harry replied before asking the question he knew Draco wouldn’t. “The DEs?”

“Macnair and the Lestranges are dead. Malfoy and Nott are being taken to the Ministry as we speak.”

“Good,” Harry murmured. “Good.”

“Wotcher, Reggie!” The pink-haired Tonks greeted her cousin with more happiness than the moment deserved. “The girls are being seen to, and the Healers have our statement. Now what?”

“Back to the Ministry,” Regulus said as he walked over to the nearest fireplace.

“Bugger,” Draco murmured. “This is not how I expected my day to go.”

“You can say that again,” Harry replied, mind stuck on the girl. Would he ever see her again? Who was she? Why did it feel so right when she called him alpha?

He called out the Ministry foyer as he stepped into the Floo, stomach sinking lower as he ruminated on the broken omega he was leaving behind. Taking a calming breath, he promised himself he’d come visit her as soon as he got off tomorrow, his mum’s chocolate cake be damned. Far be it from him to leave the omega wondering where he went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your positive comments on the first chapter!
> 
> Note the way Hermione refers to herself in this chapter. It may be annoying to read, but she is disassociated after almost 8 years of being a prisoner and facting abuse. It is critical to her dialogue and will stop in the next chapter as we move forward.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: non-graphic physical/mental torture, mention of nonconsensually inserted intrauterine device (IUD) for Hermione and Luna

All It felt was a cottony softness, a comfort that It couldn’t remember feeling in many, many long years. The thought of opening It’s eyes and being dragged right back to the hellscape that was reality? That was the last thing they would willingly do. They’d wait for the foul, horny scent of their masters to pervade their nostrils before crawling to the back of their cage once more, hoping that master would finally be sick of having to drag It out by It’s knotted hair.

The moment It realized It wasn’t a normal day in hell? The sound of an unfamiliar woman’s soothing tone. If the masters had brought anyone else down, they wouldn’t be emitting such calming pheromones. It knew that firsthand. The voice wasn’t Luna’s, or Marielle’s or Nikolina’s. What was going on? And was intrigue worth the pain that would inevitably come with it?

“Such pretty curls now that we have them cleaned!” the voice cooed, a soft hand running through It’s hair. Running through? Without getting tangled in knots? 

Luna would always tell stories about them as powerful sisters who were known around the world for their powerful magic and beautiful curls. Everywhere they went, boys and girls would stare in awe. Luna was much less prone to tears than It was, even from when they were first taken to their dungeon, and would share dreams of the caring alpha that would claim her one day. 

She told It that her mother, Pandora, always told her that a proper alpha was powerful, but soft enough to love their omega without fear of retribution of emotions. It remembered the wistful sigh she’d let out when Luna shared that her mother knew her own alpha, Xeno, was the one after he won Ravenclaw the quidditch cup his sixth year. Instead of heading to the party being held in the common room, he immediately asked if he could brush her windswept hair out as soon as Madam Pomfrey had healed his knuckles. 

It spent less than two years at Hogwarts, but knew what a rarity it was to find a male alpha who prized anything more than quidditch. With every passing month, marked by their heats as they grew older and more regular, hope of ever finding that alpha was lost. Their masters let them know as much. Hope was foolish, they soon found out. Their only solace was found in their sisterly embrace in the glorious moments they were let free of their cages, the only hope It could find in her fellow prisoner’s arm. Luna was more than a fellow prisoner, she was It’s only friend. The only ray of light present in a dark, dingy dungeon. If a rotten omega slave like It could find someone like Luna, maybe the world wasn’t all bad.

“Oh! Mr. Potter, how many times have you been told to leave? We’ll have you banned from the ward, you hear?” the same soothing voice, though sharper in reprimand, called out. 

In their conscious state, It flinched at the sound. Nothing good came after raised voices.

“Is she awake?” a deep voice asked. A voice that It knew. How, though? Where had It heard such a lovely, calming voice before?

“No, Mr. Potter. I’ll ask you to leave again before I alert the aurors on duty at the hospItal!”

“I’ll just… be outside. In case she wakes up.”

As her mother had said often, curiosity killed the cat. It opened their eyes, slowly, letting out a whimper at the bright sheen of sunlight. Outside? So soon? It couldn’t help the way their breath quickened in fear.

“Even no-good whores like you two need baths every once in a while. The scent of Lestrange on you gets more off putting every day,” Master Macnair drawled as he used his wand to shackle them to a tall pole in the sprawling yard.

Hermione looked around and whimpered, realizing she couldn’t remember the last time she’d been outside. Where were they? Would the man let them go?”

“Lucky for you, it’s not too cold out today. The little mudblood whore start praying to whatever you believe in that the sun stays out. We would rather come back to you two without any limbs frozen off. AUGAMENTI!”

The girls screamed as a firehose-strength jet of cold water blasted them. They immediately tipped over, their adolescent bodies too small and frail to stand a chance against the blasting water. Even worse than the water was the scrubbing brushes that came next, directed by the most evil of their masters’ wands.

“Get to praying, mudblood. We’ll be back at some point,” the man laughed, apparating away and leaving the soapy, dripping wet girls to shiver and cry in pain.

“Plimpy?” Luna called, not for the first time. The girl called her elf often, hoping that she could be summoned from the dungeons. “Plimpy?”

“She’s not coming,” Hermione cried, dragging her limp body through the scratchy grass to cuddle with the other girl. Modesty was nothing to them by this point, comfort meant more than anything to the touch-starved girls. “No one’s coming.”

It took two nights for their masters to come back, at which time the girls were so covered in sunburns and bugbites that their hunger and thirst was the least of their problems.

Of all the things Hermione cried for, going outside wasn’t one of them for nine heat cycles. She’d rather be trapped inside her cage than burning alive.

“Oh! Darling, your poor eyes. Don’t worry, the blinds are shut now,” the kind woman soothed, her voice closer than before. It tentatively opened their eyes, pleased to see that wherever they were was now dark. The darkness of the room allowed them to focus their senses… the safe-smelling alpha was there. He was back.

“Hermione?” the deep male voice asked, causing It to shake. That word, that name… It was no good. It only brought pain. No one had said it in years, not since one of her first heats... “No, I’m sorry. They said… Shit, er, Merlin. I won’t hurt you.”

“Mr. Potter, I’m going to have to ask you to leave again!” the female voice said again.

It acted on long-repressed instincts, creaking one eye ever-so-slightly open so It could reach a weak arm towards the good alpha.

The alpha stepped closer at that. It couldn’t help the way both of their eyes opened in shock. Harry? Harry Potter? How old was he? How many years had passed?

“I don’t know if you remember, but my name is Harry Potter. We were in Gryffindor together…”

It nodded weakly. How could they forget? And why weren’t they in the dungeon anymore?

“You remember,” the alpha replied with raised eyebrows. “You were always so smart, that doesn’t surprise me.”

The omega looked down at the words. Why was the alpha being so nice?

“You don’t have to say anything, it’s okay. I just needed to come make sure you were doing well. You’ve been sleeping for a few days.”

The older woman in bright green robes clucked her tongue, making It shrink in on itself.

“Mr. Potter, respectfully, you aren’t Miss Granger’s healer. You’ve said hello, now you can go. Don’t think your mother won’t be hearing about this. Thank you!”

“Yes, Healer Snape.”

Snape? It’s head snapped up of it's own volition.

“Snape?” they croaked without thinking.

The omega healer looked over with a shocked look on her face that was quickly masked with a soft smile.

“Yes, love. My husband, Severus Snape, is the potions master at Hogwarts. Do you know him?”

It gave a quick nod. The black-haired man found It crying after curfew during one of their first months at Hogwarts, making It cry even harder at the thought of losing Gryffindor points. If earning points in class had It’s classmates chastising them, what would losing points do?

Much to It’s surprise, the alpha showed them the only kindness they’d received since entering Hogwarts. From that day on, for the short time they spent at Hogwarts, they had a quiet place to study and a confidant. After they were taken, they spent many nights wondering if Professor Snape ever thought about her. Did he find someone else to clean his cauldrons and prepare ingredients? Did he like them more?

“I am sure he would love to see you, dear. Perhaps one day.”

It nodded again. He was an alpha, but he never looked at It with anything but paternal and professorial affection, not even when they’d presented on their 13th birthday in September of second year.

“Now, Mr. Potter is going to leave so we can get you into the bath. Say your goodbyes, Harry.”

“Yes ma’am,” Harry muttered, wondering how all of his mum’s friends learned to take the same tone with him. “Hermione, I’ll come back to see you tomorrow… if that’s okay.”

It nodded. Deep in their mind, they knew that accepting kindness was a foolish move. Isn’t that the same move Master Malfoy used in the beginning? Look how well that turned out for It.

Harry’s face brightened. It was hard for them to mesh the Harry Potter she’d last seen in December of their second year with the man in front of him. His jet black hair was just as messy as she remembered it, but It was slightly sad to see that the circular glasses had been traded in for a square, black frame that perfectly suited his angular jaw. He looked handsome, like the alpha they’d all dreamed of in the dungeon.

“Great! I can bring a book. Books. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Goodbye Harry,” Healer Snape replied in a sing-song voice, waving the alpha out like a wayward child. It tamped down a giggle at the normalcy of the gesture, not wanting to upset anyone.

“Bye Hermione,” the alpha replied as he turned around again, taking one last subtle sniff of the room.

“Boys,” the healer said with a gentle shake of her head. 

xxxxxxxxx

“There’s a dear,” the healer cooed as though they hadn’t just taken Merlin knows how long to bathe another person. “You’re all cozy now, there you are.”

It was exhausted after their bath. Things had gone downhill quickly after Harry left. 

A bell had dinged in the room, causing It to flinch at the loud noise. What was happening?

As the healer soothed her and shared It was just the switching of shifts, a hulking alpha in maroon robes walked into the room, causing It to let out a terrified scream. The woman said they were safe here!

“Dearborn! Out!” The healer called as she scurried over to soothe It’s hair. The large alpha left quickly. “Don’t worry, my dear. He’s just a big man with a soft heart. I’m sorry he scared you, I’m so sorry…”

The curly-haired omega continued to sob, letting out all of the emotions that’d built up since waking up in such a confusing place.

“Let’s get you into a bath, dear. Cleaning charms have nothing on some nice, bubbly water. Now, I’m going to levitate you into the tub… you’ll be just fine.”

As much as It wanted to trust the nice woman, the omega to the only alpha who’d ever shown her true kindness, it was hard. They hadn’t seen a bathtub since they were 13… they’d known ice cold jet streams of water and buckets of murky, dirty liquid for years. What were they supposed to think at the sight of rushing water?

“I’ve got a potion for you to help you sleep,” the healer gently instructed. “It tastes like bubblegum, I promise.”

It looked up at that.

“Yes dear, I’m muggleborn. Just like you,” the woman smiled fondly. It felt that much more comfortable with Healer Snape after that. They were cut from the same cloth in a world that looked down upon anyone or anything different. “There you are, guzzle it all up. You’ll be nice and sleepy.”

It blinked slowly as their eyes grew heavy with sleep. Their questions and anxiety could wait until tomorrow. For now, she had an appointment with the warmest, coziest place she’d slept in more time than she cared to remember.

xxxxxxxxx

“Hermione, angel… It’s time to wake up,” a soothing voice poked through It’s sleep. 

They jolted. What an idiot! Sleeping soundly was the number one thing that they never did in the dungeons. They never knew how or where they’d wake up if they slept through the night, and worse… who would be there waiting for them when they finally opened their eyes.

“You’re at St. Mungo’s, my name is Dorcas Snape. You are safe here, at the hospital. The date is October 5, 2000. You slept for 20 hours. You are safe. Everything is okay.”

It stopped struggling against the other omega.

“2000?” they stuttered.

“Yes, dear… It’s 2000.” the woman’s tone was full of sympathy and sadness.

“Eight years,” they whispered through tears.

“Yes,” the healer whispered back. “You’ve been gone almost eight years.”

It could only sob as everything that was lost flew through their mind.

Exams. Hogsmeade weekends. Graduation. Starting a career. Finding an alpha.

Now? They were broken. An omega whore who may have once amounted to something.

“If you’ll let me cheer you up, dear… But first, I love hearing your voice. The more you talk, the less it will hurt.”

It nodded uncertainly. Masters never wanted them to speak or make noise. They weren’t sure if they had it in them to be the same verbose girl anymore. Not yet when so much was unknown.

“Miss Lovegood has been asking if you two can room together. Would you like that?”

“Yes!” the omega croaked. “Please… yes.”

“Your wish is my command, dear. We can move her in here now. Do you mind if I use my wand?”

It tensed… “Why?”

“Thank you for asking, Hermione. I’m proud of you,” the woman praised in a way that It didn’t hate. “It’s called a patronus charm. They are normally used to deflect dementors, but they can also be used to send messages. I’ll cast it over here near the door.”

“Fifth year,” It said quietly. Fifth year. O.W.L. year. Exams that they never got to take.

Healer Snape clucked sadly. “That’s right, Hermione. You’ll be up to snuff in no time, I’m sure. Severus will make sure of that.”

The omega nodded, unsure of what the woman meant.

“Expecto patronum!” the healer called out confidently.

It was shocked to see a misty grey golden retriever pop out of the tip of her wand.

“Patronuses embody your spirit. Mine, of course, is a loyal golden retriever. If you treat it right they’ll love you forever, but if you mess with one of it’s loved ones… the pup can bite.”

The laughter that bubbled out of It's throat felt foreign. Is that what laughter was? They could remember the last time they laughed a stomach-cramping, tears-falling laugh.

“It’s not funny, Luna!” the girl admonished.

“Hermione,” the blonde laughed feverishly, trying to speak between peals of laughter. “Look at them!”

“I know! And now… now we can’t know if anything’s wrong with them! We’re trapped,” the muggleborn started to tear up.

“No crying! Not while I’m laughing.”

“I’m just scared! I don’t even know how old we are!”

“Did your mum not tell you? After your first few heats, your boobs just… grow.”

“How?” Hermione asked, always wanting to know the full details of anything.”

Luna shrugged. “Mum said it’s magic, but the change is different for everyone. Some boobs get really big, some get small. Some people even have purple, galleon-sized nipples!”

Hermione let out a shriek. “Nipples? Like a cow?”

Luna looked at Hermione with a confused look. “What’s a cow?”

“Luna…” Hermione giggled. “Cows give us milk!”

“No they don’t, Hermione. Milk comes from milkdurps.”

“Milkdurps? Milkdurps? There’s no such animal!”

“Not an animal, Hermione. A creature,” Luna corrected. “Daddy said that German muggles started calling them cows in the 1400s. They don’t even know they’re breeding magical creatures for consumption!”

“That’s just… not true!”

Luna nodded, “Oh, it’s true. We have nipples just like milkdurps, but ours are much prettier. Unless you have the purple, galleon-sized ones that mum told me about.”

The girls covered their mouth with one hand and held hands with the other through the bars of their cells. They were always terrified their masters would come down, but at that moment, they could pretend they were normal little girls having a sleepover and discovering the horror of growing into an omegan women.

The omega snapped back to the present with the shake of their head. She got to see Luna again.

“There we are! Patronus is sent down the hall, and Luna will be here soon. I’ll have to warn you, Mr. Potter is on her detail this afternoon. I don’t think we’ll be able to get away without him coming in. I’ll keep him in line for you, dear.”

It’s stomach knotted. Why did the handsome alpha want to come see them again?

A knock on the door interrupted their inner monologue.

“Healer Snape, it’s Healer Bell,” a soft voice called out. “I have Miss Lovegood.”

“Are you ready?” Healer Snape asked quietly, stroking the other omega’s hair. It nodded. “Bring her in, Healer Bell.”

It’s eyes filled wIth tears as their only friend in the entire world was brought inside on a levitated bed.

“Hermione!” the blonde cried, beautiful light blue eyes filled with tears.

“Luna,” the muggleborn whimpered in return, holding their arms out as they ignored the name. It was only a matter of time before the nicknames began again. 

As soon as the pureblood’s bed was placed on the ground, the skeletal blonde hopped beds and pulled her best and only friend into a hug.

“Oh, we’re free! We’re really free, Hermione,” Luna soothed her sobbing friend. “And we’re old.”

It let out a half-sob, half-laugh. They were old with nothing to show for it.

“Hush now,” Healer Snape jokingly chided. “If you girls are old, I’m ancient.”

The pair hugged silently. It relished the smell of Luna, a bountiful forest right after a rain. The girls both startled at the clearing of a throat.

“Hermione, I brought you books,” a now familiar male voice stated. The omega looked up to see the alpha dressed in the same maroon robes he wore when he rescued her from the dungeon.

Luna nudged her friend with a bony shoulder.

“She’s shy,” Luna narrated. “Give us the books.”

“Yes ma’am,” Harry obeyed, gently placing the books at the end of the bed.

Hermione let out a frustrated noise when she tried to lift the pile of books and realized it was much too heavy for her to grab.

“I’ve got it,” Harry immediately soothed, tapping his wand to the stack. “Feather-light charm.”

It nodded. “Third year.”

The man swallowed and ran a large hand through his already messy hair. “Yeah... We learned it third year. I can teach you if you want… you too, Luna.”

Healer Bell, Harry’s teammate on Gryffindor’s quidditch team, hid a snort.

“None of that, you,” Healer Snape cut in. As much as she was amused with the interactions of young alphas and omegas, she was still a professional for Merlin’s sake. “Professor Snape will be overseeing their education.”

The green-eyed alpha’s jaw dropped. “How will he manage teaching them and at Hogwarts?”

The healers raised their eyebrows in disapproval, causing the alpha to blush slightly. Harry was glad the omegas were caught up in their own word, gently scent marking each other and whispering quietly.

“Not that it impacts you, but this is the opportunity Severus was looking for to retire from Hogwarts. He’s finishing out the month, then he’ll be replaced.”

Harry let out a low whistle. “Who would’ve thought.”

“I’m just racking up incidents to share wIth your mother, Harry. Go stand outside like you’re supposed to.”

The alpha let out an almost-silent growl that had the grown omega flashing her eyes.

“I guess you trust Goyle to guard the room, then.”

Harry gaped. “Goyle? They sent Goyle here?” The alpha booked it out of the room, thankfully having the sense to quietly close the door.

The healers shared a look. Men, alphas or not, were helpless.

“Hermione,” the beta healer said gently, causing the two omegas to stop whispering to one another. “I’m Healer Katie Bell, I’ve been put in charge of Luna’s healing.”

“Gryffindor,” the curly-haired omega croaked.

“That’s right,” Healer Bell praised with a smile. Hermione noted the way her cheek dimpled and felt calmed by the beta’s presence. If Luna trusted her, that was good enough for It.

“And I’m Healer Dorcas Snape,” the elder omega smiled.

“Snape?” Luna asked in the same way the muggleborn had the day before.

The woman laughed. “Yes, he’s my husband.”

Luna leaned over to Hermione, speaking in what she thought to be a whisper. “See, everyone deserves a love story. Even Professor Snape found his!”

Dorcas swallowed back tears at the words, knowing Severus would pretend to be disgusted by the sentiment while really being touched. She’d really married a fool, a brilliant fool.

It was both surprised and comforted by the way her friend seemed almost… normal. Like she was a normal 19 year old omega, not a girl who’d been stolen from the world as an 11-year-old and popped out nearly 8 years later. Why couldn’t It do the same?

“Girls, we’ve waited for you to be awake before examining you thoroughly. We do need to do so today to ensure you’re getting the treatment you need.”

It felt more guilty than they had in a long time at the next thought that crossed their mind.

“Marielle? Nikolina?” they asked, a desperate sheen in their eyes. The other two imprisoned omegas were brought in long after Luna and It, but were kept on the other side of the dungeon. They didn’t speak fluent English either, making it almost impossible for communication outside of emotion.

“Oh, I’m so sorry I haven’t told you dear. I apologize,” Healer Snape said. “Marielle is back in France and Nikolina is back in Bulgaria. We ran scans on the four of you once you arrived, and we alerted their Ministries immediately according to protocol. You can write them if you wish.”

It nodded, relieved at the news. They were all alive, at least physically speaking.

“Now, do you both feel comfortable staying together for the exam?” Healer Bell asked.

“We won’t leave each other,” Luna replied fiercely, speaking for both of them. It nodded their consent.

“That’s all we needed to hear, loves. Now…” the healers began the exam, and It couldn’t help but dissociate from the prodding as soon as It had begun. The only time the omega came back to itself was when It felt a release of tension in It's nether regions that It hadn’t realized was there. 

“Bloody hell… It’s called an intrauterine device. Muggles use it to....”

It was tethered to this world by Luna’s hand, so close to flying away and never coming back.

“There you are, we’re all done… all done,” a comforting voice crooned through the fog in the muggleborn’s head.

“Dorcas...“

“No, Katie… not without consent. They’ll be okay,” a comforting voice said, gently making it's way to the curly-haired omega’s ears. Healer Snape. 

The other healer replied quietly. 

“You’re right. They’re fighters, they don’t need an alpha to survive another day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you find any errors, and please please review. Your comments keep me writing. I know there is a dearth of Harmony A/B/O, and I'm super excited to share this and hopefully fill that gap. I promise the 100% darkness in the first two chapters will dissipate, but still have a real recovery arc!
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags! Heed the tags!

Harry suffered through the knowing, amused looks of Kingsley as he asked, no, begged, to be put on the St. Mungo’s detail. Again. Now that Hermione and Luna were rooming together, there were only two aurors standing guard at all times. 

The alpha was on edge knowing that Lucius Malfoy and Thaddeus Nott were still alive and un-kissed at the moment, and wouldn’t settle until the men were well and truly gone. Thankfully, it was only a matter of time. Their individual hearings in front of the Wizengamot were set for the following Thursday.

After hearing from James and Harry, a teary-eyed Lily Evans Potter stated that she was grateful for pensieve projectors so that the two hospitalized girls wouldn’t have to testify in front of their captors and the entire Wizengamot. Harry knew that Kingsley would be bringing a small team in today to question the girls, having waited patiently for 10 days. 

After receiving pushback from Healers Snape and Bell, the dark-skinned man quietly reminded them that the longer they waited, the longer Malfoy and Nott were free on house arrest. The women had spent the past day preparing Luna and Hermione to meet with the investigative team, and Harry had pleaded the right to stand guard outside despite Kingsley cancelling the guard shift for the day. The older man knew things were well in hand with multiple aurors being in the same room with the girls, but relented to Harry’s pleas.

Before the rescue, Harry hated nothing more than standing sentry during his shifts, but now? He had to tamp down a happy growl at the faint scent of apples and cinnamon. And, for Hermione? He’d stand guard as long as she needed to be safe.

Fifteen minutes before the team of aurors was set to arrive, Harry heard the sound of shouts from inside the thick-walled room that he knew Hermione and Luna were currently alone in.

He didn’t knock before entering the room and had no idea what he’d walked in on.

“Hermione! Your name is Hermione! Not It or mudblood! It’s always been Hermione!” Luna was loudly exclaiming, forcing Hermione to look at her by gripping the brunette’s shoulders and pressing their foreheads together.

“No! It’s not, Luna.” the muggleborn replied with a frustrated, wobbly voice.

“Then stop calling me Luna! What will I be today? Pandora? Pureblood slut?”

“Stop it!” Hermione shrieked, wrenching herself away from Luna’s grip. “Stop saying those names!”

“Then you do the same, Hermione! I’m not leaving you behind. I promised I wouldn’t leave you behind,” Luna whispered back, tears falling. Harry wondered if he would’ve been more equipped for the way the girls sobbed apologies at one another as they fell into a tight embrace on the bed if he had sisters. Is this what girls did all of the time?

“Glad you never had sisters?” Healer Snape asked quietly, making him jolt in surprise. When did she walk in?

“I’m just… confused.”

“That’s women for you, Harry. It’s also deep-seated trauma. Now get back outside before your boss sees you slacking on the job or the girls notice you.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Harry replied, scurrying out of the room like a first year caught out after curfew. Why were his mum’s friends so scary?

xxxxxxxxx

“Are you girls ready?” Healer ‘call me Katie’ Bell asked as she swept into the room.

Hermione and Luna shared an uneasy look, still curled up together on the large, comfortable bed they shared. Thankfully, their tears had stopped a few minutes before.

“We are,” Luna replied with a nod. Hermione clutched her beloved stuffed lobster tightly under her free arm, still shocked to have found out that Hogwarts had saved all of her belongings in the hopes she’d return one day. The plush toy gave her more comfort than she could say, especially as the Ministry continued to try and track down her parents. Healer Snap had been told that efforts so far were fruitless.

Instead of Healer Snape bringing their guests in right away, Hermione could hear raised voices from outside. One of them was the healer’s.

The fierce woman let out an omega growl as three alpha men walked through the door, looking ginormous in comparison to her.

“Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger,” a tall, Black man greeted them, submissively nodding his bald head. “My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt.”

Hermione took a not-so-subtle whiff of the men and was surprised at how comforted she was by the intertwined scent of the ocean and limes that came off the two that hadn’t introduced themselves yet. Though the last two had a comforting smell, they all smelled like good alpha. They could stay.

Realizing that the girls weren’t going to reply, the remaining two men stepped forward and bared their necks in a way that Hermione had never seen alphas display. Pure submission to the two bedridden omegas. But why?

“Girls, nice to meet you. My name is Rabastan Black,” a man with cropped golden brown hair and cerulean eyes said. Hermione could smell that he was a little bit nervous, but she had no idea why.

Healer Snape and Healer Bell stepped closer to the bed at the introduction like they were expecting the girls to lash out.

“I’m his husband, Regulus Black,” the other man introduced, his coal-colored hair touching almost reaching his shoulders. They were an extremely attractive alpha pair. Hermione had never seen two alphas together and had a lot of questions flying through her mind that she knew she would never have the courage to ask. “We’re pleased to meet you.”

“You’re my cousin,” Luna said thoughtfully, looking at the blue-eyed man. “You look nothing like your brother.”

“Thank you,” Rabastan replied with an uncomfortable grimace. Hermione liked how inviting he looked. Who was his brother?

“Second or third cousins I think. Your mum’s mum is related somewhere up the family line… I was never good at genealogy.”

“I never had a chance to learn it, Don’t think it matters much,” Luna replied with a shrug. “Maybe one day.”

“I think that’s a fine idea, Miss Lovegood.”

Luna looked at her friend, noticing that her scent was still tinged with the same level of fear and panic as it was when the men walked in.

“Call me Luna, please. This is Hermione.”

Kingsley smiled, “Then you’ll have to call us by our first names as well, Luna. May we take a seat?”

Luna nodded. Hermione moved even closer to Luna’s side, pulling Crusty the lobster closer to her chest at the thought of the strange men being near her. The girls didn’t have wands, and she couldn’t help but worry that the three men could overpower Healers Bell and Snape in an instant. It was hard not to be on edge thinking of all of the possibilities of pain and hurt.

There was only the scraping of chairs on the ground as they got situated, and Hermione was more than ready to get this over with. Healer Snape promised that the omega would never have to unwillingly talk about her imprisonment again. The girl knew deep down that the conversation was necessary for her masters to go far, far away… forever.

“We’re grateful that you are talking to us today,” Kingsley started, resting his hands non-threateningly on his robe-clad thighs. Hermione was glad to see that the men didn’t have their wands in their hands, just like Healer Snape promised. They’d only bring them out if they needed to take any memories to be used at the trial. They’d also tell her when and if they took them out, just like the healer promises. “We know this isn’t easy to talk about, but you’ll help us put these bad men away for good.”

Hermione looked up at the confirmation of what Healer Snape had shared would occur. “To the tower in the sea?”

Regulus nodded, “Yes, Hermione. To Azkaban, where they’ll never get out again.”

Luna told Hermione about the wizard prison when they’d first gotten taken, and she’d spent many nights dreaming about her masters in a situation much like her own… locked up in a cell with no hope of getting away.

“Before we get started, know that whatever you say here will not leave the room unless you want it to. I’m the Head Auror for Britain’s Ministry of Magic, which means that I am in charge of our… police, as the muggles call it.”

Hermione nodded, grateful and only a little embarrassed that the man explained it in terms she’d understand. She knew that she was essentially a 13-year-old in a 21-year-old body, her social and intellectual pursuits never expanding beyond what she’d experienced and learned before the first half of her second year. There was so much she forgot while in the dungeon, too… there were no rocks, no objects to write with. Letters and numbers fled her head after only a short while, and she’d spent her few days of freedom struggling to focus on and comprehend the books that Harry had so kindly brought her.

Regulus chimed in next, “I don’t work for the Ministry, but when I did I specialized in child welfare cases for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”

“I’m a mind healer,” Rabastan offered. “I attended both wizarding and muggle uni and have been practicing for ten years with a specialization in children… I understand if you’d prefer someone else, but Kingsley thought my specialty was worthwhile here.”

Hermione perked up at that. Who was his brother? Why weren’t they telling her?

“Luna, what’s he talking about?” Hermione whispered in the blonde omega’s ear, learning very quickly that everyone would leave them alone to speak privately whenever they whispered.

“It’s going to be okay, Hermione, but his brother is… was Master Lestrange.”

Hermione squeezed her eyes together tightly before holding Crusty up to her face and taking deep breaths.

“Hermione, it’s okay… you couldn’t even tell they were brothers when he walked in,” Luna soothed, always the voice of reason. “He has a purple aura too, the color of calm and royalty. Not that I suppose the latter matters. You’re okay.”

The room was silent while Luna comforted the muggleborn omega, the trio of men all observing the way that even the mention of the now-dead Rodolphus Lestrange invoked such a reaction in the girl.

Rabastan felt like he was going to vomit while watching such a visceral reaction to the man, no, monster, he’d grown up with. What had his brother become? As he watched Hermione’s frail shoulders heave and the way she held onto the stuffed lobster like it was her only tether to earth, Rabastan promised he’d do whatever he could to help the poor omega. She deserved everything he could do to get her back on her feet.

After Hermione’s hyperventilating stopped and Healer Snape brought over a glass of water with a straw, the girl lifted her head from Crusty’s soft stomach and rested it on Luna’s shoulder.

“Go ahead,” Luna instructed as though they hadn’t had a 20 minute lapse for her friend to have a breakdown.

“We want the process of gathering memories to be as painless as possible. In order for us to extract the proper set of memories, we’ll need you both to first answer our questions and help us gather memories afterwards. This is the only way we can lock the two up,” Kingsley shared, sounding apologetic.

“If it ever becomes too much, please let us know and we can take a break. You are both so very brave for helping us out,” Regulus praised, causing Hermione’s silly omega heart to flutter. She liked the way the man made her feel, not in a romantic way, but more familial. She wondered if the pair had any children. She could only remember Sirius Black’s son, a Slytherin who was a year or two older than her.

“Hermione, did you know any of your captors before you were taken?” Kingsley asked.

“No.”

“Luna, did you?”

“I had seen them at parties, but I’d only spoken to Master Malfoy.”

“Can you both tell us about the day you were taken?”

“Well… I was getting off the Hogwarts Express to head home for the winter hols, and Master Malfoy asked if he could help with my trunk. I didn’t know who he was, but it was really heavy and hard to carry. He had something in his hand that took us from the platform to the dungeon… I didn’t even get to see my parents,” the girl said, her face crumpling as she shared the memory out loud for the first time since she was 13.

“You’re okay now,” Luna whispered, careful not to promise her friend that she’d see her parents soon. Why was it taking so long to see them when Luna’s dad had visited the day she was awake? “On Christmas Eve, daddy went out to gather some fur from our local unicorns to boost our pepperup potions. He’d only been gone for a few minutes before they showed up.”

“Before who showed up?” Kingsley clarified.

The girl couldn’t tamp down her shudder and the potent scent of fear. “His brother… and her.”

Regulus couldn’t help but swallow loudly in the silence of the room as he thought about these girls living under the thumbs of five sadistic bastards for eight years.

“Thank you both,” Kingsley replied, continuing to take notes. “Can you tell us a bit about your captors, especially Malfoy and Nott? Their patterns, their behavior towards you, especially over time…”

Hermione was frustrated at the open-ended question. How was she supposed to know what he was looking for?

“Sir, can you just tell us what you want to know?” the curly-haired girl asked, unable to hide her annoyance.

Rabastan and Regulus felt a surge of affection for the girl at her bluntness.

Luna cut in, “Are you asking if they raped us or tortured us, Kingsley?”

“Yes, Miss Lovegood. I am.”

Luna shrugged, “You could’ve just asked. Yes, we were both raped by the Lestranges, Nott and Macnair. Master Nott was mostly with Marielle and trying out potions on her, but he was the first to rape me when I was kidnapped. I was 11. Master Malfoy… he just wanted Hermione. He never raped me, but he made me use my hand… and my mouth.”

Rabastan spoke despite wanting to throw up, “Even if it’s not penetration, it’s rape.”

Luna looked down. “Then he raped me.”

“Can you tell us more, Hermione? Did either men do anything you didn’t like? After this we can extract memories, you won’t need to talk anymore,” Regulus gently asked. He felt sick putting the girls through the pain of reliving their worst memories, but knew it was needed. 

Unfortunately, he thought receiving the kiss was too good of an end for the pair.

The girl took a shuddering breath, “I didn’t know… he said… his son told him that I was better in class. He didn’t get how a mudblood knew how to cheat, especially an omega mudblood. I told him I didn’t cheat. I promise.”

Rabastan, ever a bleeding heart, made his way to submissively kneel at the girl’s side of the bed.

“Sh… we know, darling. He’s a bad man, and you’re a brilliant girl. He can’t hurt you anymore,” Rabastan soothed, shocked as anyone when Hermione reached down to grasp his hand in her tiny one.

Her next words were a whisper, “I wish I wasn’t smart then… I just wanted to go to school and make friends. I didn’t want him to take me.”

Luna and Rabastan tightened their grip on the girl, the acrid scent of overcooked apples wafting around the room.

“We know, Hermione,” Rabastan promised. “We know. You are so brave, both of you are.”

“Can I talk for you?” Luna whispered to her friend. “Healer Snape said she’d order the muggle pizza for us once we’re done.”

Hermione couldn’t help but let out a quick giggle, “It’s just pizza. Yes, please.”

“I’m going to talk for Hermione,” Luna said with a nod. “Master Malfoy was able to get the hospital records on presentations since he was on the board. That’s how he knew Hermione was an omega and wanted to take her, especially after she beat Draco’s marks again. He didn’t want Draco to come in second.”

“Did you come into contact with anyone other than Lucius Malfoy, Thaddeus Nott, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, and Walden Macnair while imprisoned?” Kingsley asked.

Luna and Hermione shared a nod. 

“There was a muggle healer… Nikolina said it looked like she was imperiused, but she had been coming since Hermione and I first got there. She put the metal thing… up there.”

The men shared a look at the mention of the IUD all four girls had been found with when medically examined. An imperiused muggle healer made sense.

“Can you remember anything about her?” Kingsley questioned.

“She had an Irish accent and brown hair… she wasn’t allowed to talk to us. I’m sorry,” Luna replied, an apology in her tone.

Kingsley shook his head, “Don’t apologize, dear. We don’t expect you to remember and can try to pull from your memories.”

“She’s a muggle, though.” Hermione said quietly.

“You’re right,” Kingsley said with a nod. “If you girls can promise to keep it to yourselves… we have liaisons across the muggle government in almost every country. They’ll be able to help us find her.”

Hermione’s eyes were wide at the knowledge. “Wow. Did my parents help try to find us?”

Kingsley closed his eyes for a moment. He’d hoped this wouldn’t come up.

“Your parents were unable to meet with us regularly, they said, due to the busy nature of their jobs. But they wrote to us often. They’d even met with some aurors, but we couldn’t post missing persons bulletins due to the Statute of Secrecy. We wouldn’t have been able to explain where you went to school.”

Hermione took a deep breath. At this point, she assumed her parents were dead. No one was telling her anything, and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take of the uncertainty. Could someone just be honest with her?

“What other questions do you have?” Regulus asked Kingsley, knowing the subject needed to changed so they could finish up. There was only so much they could expect the girls to take.

The man nodded gratefully at the former auror.

“Miss Lovegood, did they ever share why they took you?”

The blonde sighed. It was the least composed that the trio had seen the young omega, her voice trembling as she spoke. “Yes. Master Macnair said that my mum turned down his betrothal contract. He said he didn’t want to marry anyone else, but then he saw me…”

The three men felt sick, knowing the type of man that Walden Macnair was. Sick, obsessive, sadistic, and cold. He was also at least ten years the late Pandora Lovegood’s senior, making him almost 40 years older than Luna. The thought of him capturing an 11-year-old girl, not even presented yet, was almost incomprehensible.

“I know what you’re going to ask,” Luna said knowingly, after a long pause. “He didn’t want kids, he just wanted to hurt daddy by taking me away. He wanted to leave him with nothing.”

Hermione squeezed her friend to her side, knowing after many years that there were no words to console the girl.

Luna hated the tense silence. “Everything’s okay now, daddy has me back.”

The men tried to smile, but were almost certain they failed.

Kingsley knew they needed to move along. “You mentioned a healer. Did any family members of your captors ever visit? Draco Malfoy? Theodore Nott? Narcissa Malfoy?”

“No!” Luna replied fiercely. Hermione was surprised at the omegan growl that her friend snarled. “None of them came, and it isn’t their fault. Draco saved me… he’s a good man. He was just a boy when we were taken.”

“I happen to agree with you, Miss Lovegood,” Kingsley replied in a placating tone. “We just have to ask. Did you notice a change in the frequency of Malfoy’s presence?”

Hermione nodded. “My, um, heats were irregular, but he said he was living at the house with the dungeon after my 30th heat. So maybe around three years after we were taken.”

Kingsley nodded, “That’s right. In November of 1995, Malfoy went underground after he was caught smuggling dark artefacts. He wasn’t seen until the day we rescued you.”

Hermione felt sick. Master Malfoy was angrier and more violent than ever after he’d moved into the house. She’d had hoped that he was getting sick of her, knowing she’d have to have been there for a few years to have undergone 30 heats. She couldn’t have been more wrong.

“Is there anything else either of you would like to share before we begin to extract memories?”

The girls sat in silence for a moment.

Hermione spoke first, “They… took my blood a lot. There were a few times they took so much I thought they were trying to kill me. I don’t know what they did with it, but Professor Snape told me it was dangerous for someone to have your blood.”

Kingsley nodded, “You have a very good memory, Miss Granger. Professor Snape was right. We still have aurors combing through the extensive crime scene, and we will properly dispose of anything that poses a danger to any of you girls.”

“Thank you,” Hermione whispered, grateful to the man. She’d spent many nights crying in frustration, wishing she’d been taken a few years later so she could have a better knowledge of magic and the wizarding world. A girl taken at 13 was not in a fair fight against grown wizards and witches.

“Sometimes, there were… girls screaming. A few times while we were there, but they never brought them down to the dungeon. It would be really loud until it wasn’t. We could always hear Master and Mistress Lestrange when there were strangers screaming. I hope they’re okay,” Luna shared quietly.

“Thank you for letting us know,” Regulus replied, taking notes. “I know this is extremely tough to relive, but this information is incredibly helpful to our investigation and finding out if these girls are okay.”

“Will you let us know?” Luna asked, her moon-sized eyes both fearful and innocent. Rabastan wanted to bring his brother back to life to kill the man himself.

“Of course,” Regulus promised with the only smile he could muster. How would these girls ever be okay after surviving eight years of hell?

xxxxxxxxx

The memory extraction was a blur for Hermione, her only tether to the world was the large hand she held in her own. Rabastan didn’t let go of her as he asked her to pull specific topics and events to the forefront of her memory. She’d been devastated to know that she’d retain her memories even after Rabastan removed a copy for evidence.

Abduction. Heats. Torture. Punishments. Malfoy. Lestrange. Lestrange. Nott. Macnair.

Hermione felt as though her soul was leaving her body as the man continued to ask her to draw forward memories, and would feel guilty later over the way she didn’t comfort Luna when it was her turn. Through the whole process, even as he withdrew memories from Luna, Rabastan didn’t let go of her hand.

The muggleborn could distantly hear the sharp voice of Healer Snape telling someone to stay outside before her familiar scent entered the room.

“Hermione, dearie,” Healer Snape cooed. Rabastan’s hand didn’t leave her own. “Can you tell me what the weather’s like at the moment?”

The weather? Hermione opened her eyes, not having realized they were tightly scrunched together.

“Um… sunny…” the girl found it hard to speak.

“Does it look like it’s going to rain?” Healer Snape asked.

“No… no clouds,” Hermione replied.

“Do you think we should eat outside?”

Hermione sat up straighter on her mound of pillows at that. “In the grass?”

“If that’s what you’d like, dear. We can have a picnic. Does that sound nice, Luna?”

“Oh, yes! As long as we bring a blanket, the lacewing flies always tickled me when I laid on the grass.”

“That’s a fine idea,” Healer Snape smiled with approval. “Healer Bell is picking up the food now, so we can head downstairs. Girls, say goodbye and we’ll get you ready.”

Hermione felt a sharp spike of panic at the fatherly alpha who was still holding her sweaty hand leaving.

“Can they stay?” the muggleborn blurted out, much to the shock of Healer Snape. Hermione had asked for nothing since entering St. Mungo, bar trips to the restroom.

“If they’d like. We ordered more than enough food.”

Hermione turned to Rabastan with wide, caramel-colored eyes. Regulus was amused at the way his husband’s whole body melted. They’d had dinner scheduled with the Puceys, but Regulus knew they’d be postponing.

“Of course,” Rabastan replied brightly. “Why don’t we go get situated downstairs while you girls get ready.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Healer Snape said with the clap of her hands. “Kingsley, will you take Mr. Potter with you? I’d like to think you have use of him.”

Kingsley let out a small laugh, “Yes, ma’am. I’ll see what work I can find for him.”

Hermione spoke up very quietly when the men had left, “Harry’s here still?”

The healer hid a knowing smile. “He is, he stood watch over the room during your meeting just now.”

“Oh,” Hermione replied with a nod. He was such a good alpha… she wanted to know more about his life since Hogwarts, and hoped that maybe one day soon she could ask him.

“Do you girls want to stay in your pyjamas?” Healer Snape asked, smiling at the enthusiastic nods she received in reply.

Lily Evans was delighted when her busy friend asked if she’d run to grab Hermione a few pairs of soft muggle pyjamas. As the healer guessed, Hermione promptly burst into tears at the comfort of the familiar material and had refused to change out of pyjamas and into any ‘real’ clothes.

Luna, however, was touched and pleased when her father brought her late mother’s clothes for her to wear. The girl’s blossoming style seemed to lend itself well to the bright colors, flowing skirts and fun patterns that her mother kept in her wardrobe.

“Are you girls ready?” Healer Snape asked after Hermione had changed into a pair of soft, maroon flannel pyjamas. Despite the older woman’s suggestion, Hermione put on another long-sleeve, long-trouser combination. She wasn’t ready for others to see the marks that marred her body. Honestly, she wasn’t ready to look at them.

Hermione reached to grab Luna’s hand in her own free one before nodding. She wasn’t going to leave Crusty behind, not for a minute. Luna squeezed her hand gently.

For the millionth time, Hermione imagined what life would’ve been like if she hadn’t had the blonde pillar of strength in the dungeons with her. Would she have even made it to her 14th birthday?

“We’re ready,” Luna confirmed.

“You know the rules,” Healer Snape said lightly as a sweaty Healer Bell walked into the room.

“I couldn’t find a place to apparate back, I think I walked half the country before there was a suitable alley,” the woman said through her panting breaths. “This pizza stuff better be worth it.”

“It is, Katie. Now, the wheelchairs are right outside. No, girls, stop with the eyerolls,” Healer Snape gently chided. “It’d be more embarrassing if you two were to fall and break your legs and arms. What would Professor Snape say if you couldn’t start lessons soon? I promise, you’ll be back to rights soon. But for now? Take the free ride.”

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as they were rolled through the long hallway, overwhelmed by the smell of potions and strange people.

She only opened her eyes as the sun pierced through the black of her eyelids. Her eyes opened wide as she saw that someone had brought a long picnic table onto the grassy patch that was visible from Luna and Hermione’s hospital room. Kingsley, Rabastan, Regulus and Harry were already sitting there, the first three looking curiously at the white and red pizza boxes.

“Slow now,” Healer Snape quietly instructed as she reached a hand up to help Hermione up from the now-parked wheelchair.

“I’m okay,” Hermione replied as she accepted the hand and stood up. The girls had physical therapy with Healer Davies every morning. The man shared that he’d played quidditch at Hogwarts and instead of going pro, he wanted to help others with injuries get back to their normal. Time with Healer ‘call me Rog’ Davies was one of Hermione’s favorite parts of the past few days of being freed.

From yoga to obstacle courses, Rog kept them on their toes. They were surprised to find out the tall, broad man was an omega at first, but less so the more they experienced his warm, nurturing personality.

Hermione was certain that her ability to walk without pain to the picnic table and swing her legs over was thanks to Rog. She knew he’d be proud when she shared her ‘activity log’ the next morning.

The men had been warned not to help the girls unless they asked for it when Healer Bell brought the pizza down. The healers were doing their best to build the girls’ independence and knew the overbearing alphas would get in the way of that if they believed either Hermione or Luna were struggling.

“There we go,” Healer Bell said with a smile as Luna and Hermione settled on the bench across from the four men. The healers sat on the ends of the table. “Whose transfiguration was this?”

“Guilty,” Rabastan smiled.

“It’s impressive,” Healer Bell complimented. “Much better than sitting on an old blanket. Now, let’s eat.”

“Ladies first,” Kingsley gestured with a hand, opening up a box of pizza.

“That one’s for the girls,” Healer Bell said nonchalantly, not wanting to draw attention to them being singled out.

“Of course,” Kingsley said with a nod, placing a slice on each paper plate and placing them in front of the girls.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Harry asked, speaking for the first time.

“Water for all of us,” Healer Snape replied. 

Harry dutifully poured water for the women, placing the glasses with straws in front of Hermione and Luna.

“Merlin,” Rabastan moaned through a mouthful of pizza. “This is incredible. What is it? Cheese and bread and tomatoes and meat… incredible. Just incredible.”

“Do wizards not eat pizza?” Hermione asked quietly as she cut her pizza into tiny pieces and tucked Crusty next to her right hip. Rog had them practicing their fine motor skills, and it was more difficult than she’d like to admit. She missed the days where the most difficult thing she’d have to do was learn magic, not simply use the bathroom or hold a glass of water.

Regulus softly smacked his husband’s bicep. “I promise he’s normally much better behaved. No, we don’t have pizza in wizarding households, foods are much more traditional. Roasted meats and vegetables, meat pies… much more boring. My older brother took me somewhere they served chips and chicken that had been deep fried in small chunks once, it was a meal to remember.”

“Mcdonalds, probably. They’re called fries instead of chips, like in America,” Hermione said with a small smile. Her and Luna both flinched at the loud noise Harry made at the mention of the fast food chain.

The man blushed, “I’m sorry. I just love Mcdonalds. His brother, Sirius, is my godfather. He used to take me all of the time when I was little. Once we ate so many chips, er fries, that I vomited.”

“Ew,” Hermione and Luna giggled at the same time while the rest of the group rolled their eyes at the young man’s honest anecdote.

“Have you girls been missing anything?” Harry asked, blushing again afterwards. “It’s okay if you don’t want to answer.”

Luna answered first, “No, it’s a fair question. I’m just excited to see my elf, Plimpy. Daddy said she’s waiting to make me cocoa and cookies too, I think that’s what I’m missing most.”

Hermione couldn’t help the way her voice croaked when she spoke. “I just want to visit Hogsmeade for the first time… I never got to try wizard candy.”

The table was silent in the wake of the reminder that the muggleborn had been ripped away from life as she knew it before her third year. She hadn’t even seen Hogsmeade, for Merlin’s sake.

“What kind of candies do you like?” Rabastan asked.

“Anything sweet… I’m not a fan of nuts or sour candy. Mum and dad are dentists, so I always had to hide candy from them,” Hermione replied quietly, but with a fond smile.

“Dentists… those are the teeth healers, right?” Harry replied.

“Yes,” Hermione replied, bravely peeking up through her eyelashes before asking the alpha a question. “I didn’t think you were muggleborn.”

Harry shook his head, “I’m not, my mum is though. She took me on a lot of trips to muggle places growing up and always made dad and I see the dentist. They took two of my teeth!”

Hermione giggled, “They didn’t take them, they removed them.”

“It hurt!” Harry whined playfully. “I was 10, but I still remember. I don’t think I’ll ever get over it.”

Kingsley sighed goodnaturedly, “Sometimes, it’s hard for me to reconcile this guy with the auror we see out in the field.”

Harry shrugged, “It’s my charm, take it or leave it.”

Hermione smiled to herself, enjoying the comfort of a warm meal shared with others. Though she couldn’t finish a slice of pizza, she was content to spend the night sitting under the setting sun and listening to the laughter of others. It’d been almost 8 years since she simply enjoyed herself, and she hoped that this wouldn’t be the last time.

xxxxxxxxx 

Hermione was reading the fourth year Defense Against the Dark Arts text when there was a quick knock on the door before Healer Greengrass popped her head in. The girl, no, woman, reminded Hermione that they’d been in the same year at Hogwarts, but the muggleborn was embarrassed to share that she didn’t recall. Daphne let her know that she didn’t mind, but she looked forward to getting to know Hermione on her shifts.

“Hi Hermione!” Daphne said bright, stepping into the room through a narrow slit in the door and shutting it. “You have guests here. Rabastan and Regulus Black. I know they’re not on your schedule, so I’m happy to send them away.”

“It’s okay,” Hermione replied. “Can you stay?”

The pretty blonde alpha smiled, “Of course. It’ll give me time to catch up on some paperwork.”

“Thank you,” Hermione replied, grateful for the woman’s understanding. Regardless of presentation, Hermione had residual fear of men that she couldn’t see fading soon.

Hermione was surprised to see Rabastan jugging what looked to be a ridiculous amount of wrapped gifts, his husband shaking his head as he walked in behind him.

“I tried to stop him, I promise,” Regulus said, smiling fondly at Hermione.

“He’s lying to you, he picked half of this out,” Rabastan replied. Gently setting all the boxes down on the visitor’s chair next to Hermione and Luna’s bed.

“What did you get?” Hermione asked, as curious as any other girl in the face of presents. 

“Why don’t you open them up and see? They’re all for you,” Rabastan said, transfiguring a couch for him and his husband to sit on.

“Oh, I couldn’t…” Hermione replied, uncomfortable with the show of kindness.

“We want you to,” Regulus said with all seriousness. “You wouldn’t deny us old men this happiness, would you?”

Hermione giggled, “You aren’t old, you’re thirty-something.”

Rabastan laughed, “Caught us. But please, Hermione. These were picked out for you.”

“If you insist… which one first?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Rabastan replied, handing over a small box. Everything was wrapped with love by Kreacher, Regulus’ crotchety old elf. He wanted to deliver the presents himself when he’d heard what the ‘poor omega darling miss’ had gone through, but was stopped by a firm, direct order from Regulus. The elf was inconsolable until they left.

“Sugar quills,” Hermione said to herself as she looked at the translucent box housing colorful quills.

“They aren’t real quills, they’re candies,” Rabastan explained. “My favorite candy from Hogsmeade, actually. I think you’ll like them.”

“Oh! Thank you… this is so kind,” Hermione whispered, holding the box to her chest as though it was a precious heirloom.

“Of course, angel,” Rabastan smiled softly. “Once you get the all clear, we’ll take you to Hogsmeade. Until then, though… keep opening up your gifts.”

Hermione was close to tears by the time she’d unwrapped the pile of gifts. The softest Gryffindor sweatshirt she’d ever felt. An acromantula silk blanket in the prettiest lilac color. Musty old books on wizarding etiquette and history from the Black’s library. Parchment, quills and ink for when she started lessons with Professor Snape. Candy. More candy. All of the candy.

“Thank you so much,” Hermione smiled. “This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

“It’s our pleasure, Hermione,” Regulus said. “We’re happy someone’s getting a use out of the endless books in our library. You’ll have to come visit.”

Hermione sighed. “I suppose I won’t be able to go back to Hogwarts, so I’d love to.”

“We’ll look forward to it, but for now, we’d love to keep visiting you here.”

“Yes, please,” Hermione smiled weakly. “Since they’re still trying to find my parents, I don’t have anyone to visit me.”

The men’s hearts broke. Where was the girl going to be sent after she was released from the hospital? They had no idea, but they sure as hell had something to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!! Please note that not everything that happened in the girls' imprisonment is going to be shared- the recovery is the important part of this story, and this chapter is the last that involves the heaviness of reliving memories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Work has been wild, but I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Also, have received a few questions on age. Hermione's birthday in canon is Sept 19, 1979 and Luna's is Feb 13, 1981. That is why they are different ages! Hope that helps :)

“What do you think your filthy muggle parents would say if they saw you?” Master Malfoy drawled, his hand tight in her matted curls as he pulled her head back and forth on his cock. “They’d be proud, I’m sure. An omega like you? With a man like me? This is the best you can do. On your knees for me.”

Hermione woke up from her nap with a start, immediately vomiting all of the candy she’d eaten onto the tiled floors. A mixture of residual fear and disgust had her sobbing through her dry heaves and lifting her sweaty body from where it was stuck to the leather couch.

“Hermione?” a male voice called. Harry. Hermione cried harder at the thought of the good alpha seeing her in such a pathetic state. “Someone, help!”

Next thing she knew, the alpha was kneeling at her side, quickly vanishing the vomit with his wand. She still flinched at the sight of a wand, good alpha or not.

“You’re okay now,” Harry soothed, the same words he’d used countless times now. “I’m sure that felt gross, I’ll get you some water.”

“No need, Harry,” Healer Greengrass said as she swept into the room. “Thanks for coming in, we’re all set now.”

The man knew when he was being excused. “Of course, Daph. Feel better, Hermione.”

Daphne continued to fuss over Hermione, but didn’t speak until the door shut.

“Are you okay?” she asked, running a cool, wet cloth over Hermione’s forehead.

The girl deflated, “I don’t even know. It’s… flashbacks whenever I close my eyes. I just need to know what happened to my parents. I don’t think I’ll be able to heal until I do.”

The pretty healer sighed. “I wish I had answers, love. We’ll have to wait until Healer Snape is on shift in an hour. Why don’t I catch you up on everything?”

Hermione smiled slightly. The former Slytherin had offered to fill her in on everything that’d happened in the past eight years, and Hermione was touched by the offer. They both danced around the fact that it was clear she didn’t have friends while she was at Hogwarts, barring Neville Longbottom who was allegedly finishing his herbology mastery in a remote village in Brazil. Hermione had informed the St. Mungo’s team to not write him; she wasn’t important enough for an owl to search through the jungle to deliver the letter.

“Where do you want to start?” the alpha asked.

“What were classes like after I left?” Hermione asked, truly curious about how her education could’ve been.

“Well, second year was a bit dodgy. Every few days it felt like someone was presenting and shaking everything up. We only had a few omegas in our year, and I’m the only female alpha.”

“Female alphas are rare, right?” Hermione asked tepidly.

Daphne nodded. “We are. Since I know you appreciate data, last year’s Johns Hopkins University report showed that 67 percent of females are betas, 29 percent are omegas, and four percent are alphas. Really, really rare. It was quite a shock to my family, we’ve never had a female alpha.”

“Wow,” Hermione replied with wide eyes. “How has that been?”

“Really bloody odd. No one knew how to act around me at first, and I didn’t know how to act myself. I’m not a guy, I don’t want to hang with the guys, I’m just… able to get omegas up the duff. Thankfully, I’ve figured myself out now.”

Hermione sighed, “Must be nice. Do you… have a mate?”

Daphne smiled, “I told you, girl. You can ask anything you want, don’t mind the lime green robes. Yes, I have a mate. I’m not sure you remember him, he was quite quiet at Hogwarts. Theo Nott?”

The omega’s eyebrows raised. “Theo? We studied together sometimes… he was nice.”

The alpha’s grin grew wider, “He’d love to know that you remember that. He’s right pissed that I take my patients’ privacy so seriously and won’t tell him anything.”

“Thank you for not talking about me,” Hermione said gratefully. She had no idea what a healer’s privacy oath entailed, but she was more than happy to not have the hospital staff gossiping about her and Luna. “But… you can tell him I said hi, if you want.

“I will. And don’t thank me, it’s what any decent person would do. Well, now that we’re speaking about couples… who else are you wondering about?”

“Everyone, honestly,” Hermione snorted. “I would think about it sometimes, just to try and not forget faces and names. It made things a little easier.”

“Let’s see if you’re right. I’ll start with the wildest… Neville Longbottom is an alpha and he’s mated to Pansy Parkinson.”

Hermione gasped. “What? That’s… Neville?”

“He’s proper hot now, just wait until you see him. Big muscles, strong jaw… he lost his pudge and turned into a beefy alpha. Pansy was eating her words when they finally got together sixth year.”

“Why’d it take so long?”

“Because she’s a snotty little chit who can’t admit that they’re wrong. Neville lost it in the Great Hall when she accepted Marcus Flint’s invitation to Hogsmeade. Even the headmaster applauded when they started snogging. It was disgustingly adorable and full of the drama you’d expect from Pans.”

“Are you two close?”

“Despite her flaws, she’s been my best friend since I could walk. I can’t live without her, though I think Theo would prefer it if I could sometimes.”

“Does he not like her?”

“Oh, no, he does. She’s just… a lot. Less insecure and harpy than she was at Hogwarts, but the girl is nonstop. You’ll have to see for yourself. Who else?”

Hermione tried to look nonchalant as she asked quietly, “What about Harry?”

Daphne hoped the question was coming and steeled her expression. “He’s single. Never really dated, actually. He’s a good type, he just prioritized his career over finding a mate. The man knows what he wants.”

“Got it… he’s really nice,” Hermione offered with a light blush. “What about Ron Weasley?”

Daphne snorted, “Still a total hothead. He’s a beta. On and off with Lavender Brown who’s on and off with half the single wizards in Britain.”

Hermione covered her mouth as she giggled. “Wow… I’m not sure what I expected, but… wow.”

“If he was a jerk to you, just forget it. He’s a jerk to just about everyone. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone so put upon.”

Hermione and Daphne’s resulting giggles were interrupted by Healer Snape.

“Healer Greengrass, Hermione,” the woman greeted with a raised brow. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Just catching Hermione up on what she missed at Hogwarts. The good, the bad and the ugly.”

“Do I even want to know?”

“Ron Weasley is the ugly, if you’re wondering.”

Hermione was surprised to see the healer laugh. “I wouldn’t disagree with you, Healer Greengrass. That boy has put far too many wrinkles on my darling husband’s face.”

“I remember that… Ron was always mean to Professor Snape,” Hermione said quietly. “He called me a brown-nosed swot once after I told him to respect Professor Snape.”

The older healer walked over and smoothed a hand through Hermione’s hair. “You’re a good girl, Hermione. That’s why my Severus was especially fond of you and didn’t even try to hide it from me. He’s looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

Hermione blushed, “I did nothing, I just can’t stand rude people.”

“That’s why we adore ya,” Daphne said happily as she stood up. “Healer Snape, I need you to sign off on my shift sheet. I’ll see you tomorrow, Hermione!”

“Bye Daphne,” Hermione replied with a wave. She was wholly aware that Daphne was going to tell Healer Snape about her nightmare, but was pretty numb to the overbearing and oversharing nature of the healers by now. She’d compartmentalized her relationships with the younger healers and couldn’t be embarrassed at their supervisory role over her life… she didn’t feel her age most of the time, so she felt no reason to be bothered.

Hermione stood up from the comfortable leather couch and did some of her twice-daily stretches that Rog had given her. Both her and Luna’s bodies were weakened due to their lack of physical activity and time spent in a cramped cage, so the man gave them light exercises every day to build up their strength. The girls found themselves panting after even a walk down the hall, but the man promised their stamina would strengthen before they knew it. Her right foot hurt most of the time, and Healer Snape said it was a repeated fracture that was never healed. The medical team continued to try and heal it, but for now, she was stuck with a bit of a limp.

“Looking stronger already,” Healer Snape said as she walked back into the room after knocking on the door to let Hermione know she was coming back in.

“Ugh,” Hermione groaned, standing up from the bouncing squats she’d been doing. “I just want to feel good again.”

“What does feeling good look like for you?” the woman asked, offering a wobbly Hermione a hand to sit down on the leather couch.

Hermione let out a noise, “Where to start? My teeth are awful, my hair is a mess, I look like a skeleton… I just want it all to be fixed.”

“Well, we can fix the first two problems rather quickly, dear. There’s a healer in Bulgaria who focuses on tooth and mouth related ailments who we can contact.”

Hermione perked up, “I didn’t know there were magical dentists…”

The woman laughed, “Well, he was actually a quidditch player and realized there were no specialists that focused on the many mouth injuries that they received. He’s highly sought after, but can be here next week.”

“Okay,” Hermione replied with a small smile. “I’d like that if my parents aren’t around to help.”

Healer Snape took Hermione’s frail hand in between both of her own. “Darling, the aurors are still looking for your parents based on the information we received from you…”

“They’re not in Coltshire?”

“No… their neighbors said they left without notice a few years ago. They peered into the house and it was completely empty.”

Hermione couldn’t help the tears that came to her eyes, “How many years?”

The healer felt her heart break as she made eye contact. “Almost eight years ago.”

“Oh no… oh no,” Hermione cried, dropping her head into her knees.

The healer was silent as the young omega cried, only lifting Hermione’s head up to rest against her shoulder, not wanting her already injured spine to suffer further hurt.

“They were all I had…” Hermione whispered after a long while, feeling slightly guilty about soaking the healer’s shoulder with tears.

Dorcas took a deep breath, trying not to cry herself at the poor girl’s circumstance. “You’ll be okay, dear. Everything will be okay…”

Hermione just shook her head. There was nothing else to say.

Xxxxxxxxx

“I hardly think he’s going to care about what you’re wearing, Hermione! It’s not like he can take any points,” Luna said with a giggle.

Hermione groaned, “I look so silly in these!”

“You look adorable, and once you get your hair cut you’ll look even better,” Luna replied. The blonde was lounging comfortably on the couch in a daffodil-yellow nightgown, the long-sleeves capped with white lace. Hermione was fiddling with her flannel pyjamas she’d learned had been picked out by Harry’s mum. She couldn’t help but feel warm at the thought of someone spending time to find her clothes to keep her warm and comfortable.

A knock sounded on the door before Hermione could reply.

“Good morning, girls! Are you ready to see Professor Snape?” Healer Snape asked, her bright blue eyes filled with joy.

Hermione slid closer to Luna, nodding once. She wasn’t certain that she didn’t make up her fond memories of the man… she found herself intertwining reality and fantasy so often in the dungeon that she couldn’t remember, despite what Healer Snape might say.

“Let me grab him,” the woman said, reaching back to open the door wider. Hermione peeked up as the sound of footsteps went away, letting her know the man was in the room. She took a quick sniff, quickly remembering his minty scent. Hermione was surprised to realize that she couldn’t scent any emotion coming off of him… he was a blank slate.

“Hello sir,” Luna said. “Do you remember me?”

Hermione looked up again quickly enough to catch a small smile on the man’s lips. Severus Snape looked slightly older than she’d remembered, hair still jet black and nose still long and hooked.

“How could I forget you, Miss Lovegood? You produced the most perfectly cut flobberworm I’d seen in years.”

“You remember,” Luna said brightly, smiling to herself. She smelled like a perfect summer picnic, a little fruity, a little earthy, and a little content. It put Hermione at ease enough to look up.

“I couldn’t forget if I tried. Every flobberworm that came after is dreadfully incomparable. Hello, Miss Granger,” the man said in the softest voice Hermione had ever heard him use.

“Hi, sir,” Hermione said through a stuttering breath, barely able to keep eye contact with the alpha despite knowing his mate was right next to him.

“I’m happy to see you’re all right,” the man replied, clearly uncomfortable with the honesty and gentility the interaction required.

“Thank you. What will we be learning?” Hermione asked, unable to keep her curiosity to herself.

Healer Snape smiled widely at that. “Girls, we’re going to head to the classroom down the hall.”

“Who’s on watch?” Luna asked.

“Auror Goyle is here,” Healer Snape replied. Hermione felt guilty for only remembering Gregory Goyle as one of Draco Malfoy’s lackey, but was pleasantly surprised by the alpha’s kind and stoic demeanor. He’d even brought Hermione pumpkin-apple juice when she’d first woken up, blushing as he told her he remembered it was her favorite at Hogwarts.

“Oh, good!” Luna beamed as she stood up and headed to the dresser on her side of the bed. “Daddy brought me some fresh honey I wanted to give him. Susan is craving all things sweet these days.”

Gregory Goyle was another shocker, ending up mated to sweet as sugar Hufflepuff Susan Bones. Daphne promised that they were a sweet couple, despite what Hermione may remember about Greg.

Hermione was silent as she stood up, bracing herself for a mean comment from the notably-acerbic potions master. None ever came.

Healer Snape took Hermione’s hand in her own as they made their way out of the room, knowing she wasn’t anywhere near comfortable seeing any strangers. The girls were in a relatively empty wing, but there was always a chance of someone being out there.

Hermione and the Snapes were quiet as they walked down the hall, the sound of Luna’s cheerful voice as she talked to the hulking Auror Goyle echoing through the space.

“Here we are,” Healer Snape announced, nodding for her husband to grab the door. “Thanks, Sev. Now, everything you lot need is in here. Severus will summon me if you need anything, but I’ll be back in two hours otherwise. Do you have anything you need before I leave?”

The trio shook their heads.

“Oh, and don’t think I’ve forgotten. Sev will give you your mid-morning potions in a bit.”

The girls groaned. They had to take a litany of awful-tasting potions a few times a day- their mid-morning batch included a protein potion, bone-strengthening potion and blood replenisher. It was the worst of their four potion imbibements.

“You groan now, girls, but you’ll be happy when you’re right as rain! You be good, and I’ll see you soon.”

Hermione waved, stomach clenching slightly at the thought of being left alone with an alpha equipped with a wand.

“We’re going to start with a general exam to see what you remember. We’ll start you both with muggle pens as you’re regaining your strength. Let me know if your hand is tiring out as you take the exam and I’ll assist you. 

“Don’t fret over your results, yes, I’m looking at you Miss Granger. You’ll gain the knowledge you need in due time… just try your best and take as long as you need.”

Hermione’s stomach was definitely clenching now as she contemplated failing an exam. She knew absolutely nothing that a normal Hogwarts graduate would! How did Professor Snape ever expect her to learn what she needed to when her brain was half-fried from malnutrition and crucios?

xxxxxxxxx

Harry was staring at the pouting brunette with wide eyes, unsure of how to comfort her. He wished she’d allow him to scent mark her, he knew that’d help.

“A fourth year! I’m no better than a fourth year,” Hermione moaned, cheeks red with shame and anger.

“That’s better than knowing as much as a second year, right?” Harry asked.

Hermione let out a small giggle, surprised at the honest way the alpha confronted her situation. She almost wished that he’d allow her to wallow in her misery, but it didn’t seem like that was in the cheery alpha’s nature.

“I guess you’re right, I’m just frustrated. Where would I be if I could have finished school?”

“The same place that you can be when you finish school this time around… we live a really long time, Hermione. There’s more than enough time to follow your dreams.”

The omega blushed at the alpha’s confidence in her, “How long?”

“Oh! Er, give or take 200 years? Dumbledore’s bloody half a century at this point, so anything’s possible.”

Hermione let out a laugh before slapping a hand over her mouth. “Is he really that old?”

Harry chuckled lowly as he shrugged. “My Uncle Sirius says he attended the first performance of Handel’s Messiah, but who knows? He rarely ever tells the truth.”

The omega shook her head at the thought of their former headmaster being that old. “Is that Ophiuchus’ father?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, he’s my cousin. Surprised you can pronounce his name, I still call him Ophi.”

“I’m sure he loves that,” Hermione replied drily. “How is he doing?”

“He’s well, actually just opened up a new restaurant in Diagon Alley based on this muggle place he went to.”

“Oh?”

“It’s called… hibachi?”

Hermione snorted, “Like Benihana?”

Harry looked surprised and pleased. “Yes! You’ve been?”

The omega’s smile was slightly wobbly as she thought about her parents. “We went in London for my 11th birthday, right after Professor McGonogall took us to Diagon Alley. My dad was so excited, he almost burnt his hand off.”

“Mine did the same thing, mum was so angry. I can take you there soon, once you’re out of the hospital.”

Out of the hospital? Hermione tensed up at the alpha’s words. Out of the hospital? What? Why hadn’t she thought of that?

She couldn’t breathe as a feeling of impending doom rained down on her, and the sound of a male voice faded to the background.

Next thing she knew was the soft hand of Healer Snape in her hair, and she blinked her crusty, aching eyes open.

“I’m here, Hermione. Don’t move until you’re ready,” the older omega soothed, letting off calming pheromones that had Hermione relaxing despite herself.

“Water,” Hermione croaked, unable to feel embarrassed when the healer held a cup with a long straw to her mouth. She was useless these days.

“When you’re ready, why don’t you tell me what has you so upset?”

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears again. “I have to leave the hospital soon.”

Healer Snape nodded, “I’m not sure what the exact timeline is, but yes, you will.”

“I have no money… no family… no friends… I can’t even do magic…”

“Deep breaths, dear,” Healer Snape instructed. “I need you to stop that train of thought right now, Hermione. You think I’m going to let you out of here to live on the streets?”

Hermione let out a half-giggle, half-sob, “No.”

“That’s right. You know me better than that. Have you ever heard of an AAG?”

Hermione shook her head.

“Appointed Alpha Guardians exist in both muggle and wizarding communities. They’re always alphas who are either married or widowed, and they are trained to take traumatized, abandoned or injured omegas in and help them get back on their feet. That could mean a child whose parents passed away or an omega without the means to care for themselves.”

“Or me,” Hermione said quietly.

“That’s right. Thankfully, there are far more approved AAGs than omegas who are in need in our world, so you’ll have your pick of the lot.”

“Luna’s dad will take her home, right?”

Healer Snape smiled a little sadly, “That’s right. She’ll be going home with her dad in a few days.”

“Before me?”

“Yes, like we’ve told you girls, your healing isn’t occurring at the same pace and it isn’t meant to be. Luna’s going to head home soon, but you’ll be able to see her before you know it.”

Hermione took a shuddering breath. She hadn’t spent a day without Luna in nearly eight years. How was she supposed to live without her?

“It’ll be good for you, dear. I mean it… part of learning who you are is growing into yourself without your sister always there.”

“When can I look at the AAGs?”

“Well, since you asked… I can go grab the folder now. Would you like to go over them together?”

Hermione nodded, “Yes please. I want you to help me.”

“Of course, Hermione. That’s what I’m here for.”

The younger omega was shocked to see the amount of witches and wizards who’d been approved as AAGs. Were people really that keen to take in omegas? Especially alphas who already had an omega husband or wife? Healer Snape had insisted that, yes, everyone was interested in taking in burdened omegas… it was seen as a great honor to serve them, and anyone with the means took the required courses as soon as their kids flew the coop or they had the financial stability to serve.

Hermione continued looking through the files, feeling completely overwhelmed with panic and indecision. All of the couples and alphas seemed to be rather competent and kind- how was she going to pick? It was difficult until it wasn’t.

“Oh! Look,” Hermione gasped, pointing down.

Healer Snape hid her smile. Jackpot. “Ah, yes. My favorite alpha couple and some of my dearest friends.”

“Do you… think they’d be good?” Hermione asked, already knowing in her heart that she’d chosen them. Her omega was comforted every time the pair had been around. They’d bought her half of Hogsmeade, for Merlin’s sake! 

“Yes, I do. They have bigger hearts than any alpha has the right to, and more money than anyone can ever spend. Both of them are only working contracts these days, so they’ll be around every day. I can’t tell you what to do in my position as your healer, but as a close friend of both Regulus and Rabastan… you couldn’t do better.”

Hermione gulped and picked Crusty up off the couch to pull him to her chest. “Would they want me? You said it’s going to be hard.”

“Darling, of course they’d want you. They’re clearly smitten already, I saw how much candy they bought you… We can set up a preliminary meeting through the Ministry’s Department of Gender and Presentation Welfare if you’d like.”

“Yes, please.” Hermione smiled weakly, knowing that things could go terribly right or terribly wrong. She hoped that something would go right for the first time in a very, very long time.

Xxxxxxxxx

“Hermione, it’s lovely to see you again,” a handsome and well-dressed Regulus said, making sure to stay far away from the girl.

Hermione smiled and waved, nerves keeping her from speaking.

“Thank you for having us,” Rabastan chimed in, his cherry red robes in stark contrast to his husband’s sleek black ones. “It’s an honor.”

Hermione was saved from having to respond to the man’s earnest words by a knock on the door. They were in an office near Hermione and Luna’s hospital room, set with comfortable chairs and colourful plants.

“Hiya Hermione,” a smiling Healer Greengrass greeted as she guided an older man into the room. “This is Sturgis Podmore, the head of GPW, he’ll be assisting you all today.”

“Thank you, Healer Greengrass,” Healer Snape replied with a smile. “Welcome, Lord Podmore.”

The dark-skinned man laughed and waved the woman off. Hermione liked the way he had crow’s feet around his eyes, it showed he spent a lot of time laughing.

“None of that, Healer Snape… just Sturge or Poddy like my grandkids call me.”

“If you insist, Sturge,” The woman replied. “I’m sure you know Rabastan and Regulus Black, but I’d like to introduce you to Hermione Granger.”

Hermione was a little shocked at the way the man bent down in front of her, ever so slowly, and bared his neck. His marked neck… he was an omega.

He smiled knowingly, “Omegas, we get the job done… don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. I’m pleased to meet you, Miss Granger.”

Hermione nodded, allowing a small, shy smile to creep onto her face. She squeezed Crusty the lobster to her chest, holding him just under her chin.

“Now, I’d like to explain a bit about our process for assigning AAGs. We keep a rolling database of AAGs and conduct interviews with everyone in the pool annually in order to weed out anyone who is no longer able to care for an omega. Once we are notified of an omega who needs an AAG, we share our most up-to-date database with the omega and see if there’s a good fit. 

“Yesterday, after Healer Snape shared that you were interested in potentially having Misters Black as your AAGs, we set up an interview at the Ministry to discuss further terms and their ability to care for you. Today, we’ll see if you three are compatible and if their means of provision are up to the standards of Healer Snape and St. Mungo’s. Any questions?”

Hermione shook her head and slid closer to Healer Snape on the loveseat they were sharing. This was all more overwhelming than she thought. Who would want her when she needed so much? She zoned out in shame as Healer Snape described her medical needs after the married men signed a privacy oath that whether or not they were chosen as her AAGs, they wouldn’t disclose anything shared today.

“-why you feel that you’re capable of serving as Hermione’s AAGs?” the young omega snapped back to rights as she heard Sturgis direct a question to Regulus and Rabastan.

Regulus started, “To put it simply, Rabastan and I have always felt called to serve our community… as an alpha-alpha pair, we have the ability to handle situations differently than others. It’s served us well in our careers, and we feel prepared to serve as AAGs in this season of our lives. Rabastan’s no longer accepting new clients, and I’ve informed the Ministry that I’ll no longer be going out on missions. We will be available to support any and all of Hermione’s tangible needs, but more importantly her physical and emotional needs. Anything to add, Rab?”

“That’s why I let Regulus talk first, he sounds much smarter than me,” the man said with a playful smile towards Hermione. “On a personal note, I can share that both of our alphas felt protective over Hermione when we first met her… we have an urge to protect her and can promise that she’d have a safe space for recovery at our manor. 

“We know you don’t know us well, Hermione, but we would be honored if you chose to get to know us. We’re happy to answer any questions you might have.”

Hermione was quiet for a minute. “I’m muggleborn.”

Regulus smiled smally, “We know, dove. It means nothing to us. I’m not asking to patronize you, but do you know the role Rab and I played in the war?”

Hermione shook her head.

“We were expected to join Voldemort’s forces by nature of our families’ loyalties, but had no interest in his cause. As an alpha-alpha couple, we are no strangers to prejudice and hatred, regardless of what our last names might have been. No one deserves to be discriminated against for who they were born to be, we’ve always believed that. 

“Rabastan left the country to study under a mind healer in America right after we graduated. Thankfully his parents were staying out of the war unlike his grandparents. I, however, was forced into service. I served as a spy for all three years of the war and can’t share all of the details, but helped ensure that Voldemort was taken out. There’s no place in our world for hate and bigotry, and whatever your blood status, we see you as our equal.”

Hermione was shocked to find all of this out. Hogwarts had all of its books on the war in a section warded so only third years and higher could visit, citing the unsavory and gory material as too mature for younger students. She’d begged Madam Pince to at least share what had happened in the war with her, but the woman stuck to her wands and said she’d find out in History of Magic her third year. 

Had Madam Pince ever remembered those conversations and wished she’d allowed Hermione to read the books?

“Will Professor Snape be able to come give me lessons?”

Rabastan smiled at that, “Severus is a regular fixture at our place, he has been one of our closest friends since we were at Hogwarts. We’ll need to discuss your schedule, but we’re glad for both him and Luna to come to lessons at our place. We have a library, potions lab and dueling corridor that are well-suited for anything you may need.”

“Library?” Hermione asked, looking up from her knees for the first time.

Regulus nodded indulgently, “Rabastan will tell you I’m a snob, but it’s even larger than Hogwarts’ library… I love to read, and tracking down rare books is a bit of a hobby of mine.”

“Wow,” Hermione breathed. Could she really go home with these two men? She looked up to see Healer Snape giving her a gentle smile. If Healer Snape, one of her two lifelines in this world, trusted them… couldn’t she?

Rabastan groaned jokingly, “If you move in, am I going to be outnumbered by two bookworms?”

Hermione giggled, “I liked to read… I missed it.”

The men’s smiles fell. Leave it to her to ruin the mood of every room she walked into, these days. Would people ever stop feeling guilty for something that wasn’t their fault?

“Well, we can bring you books here too,” Regulus said, his alpha purring at the grateful smile the little omega sent him. He’d do anything to get her to smile again.

Sturgis broke the comfortable pause that followed. “Hermione, I just want to remind you that you can take the opportunity to meet as many AAGs as you’d like. Please don’t feel like you need to make a decision today.”

Hermione nodded, unable to make a choice without speaking to Luna first.

“Do you have any further questions for us?” Sturgis asked.

Hermione thought for a moment and was shocked by what came out of her mouth. Where did that come from?

“Do you have any animals?”

Rabastan nodded happily, “We have horses, two Abraxan, and a few outdoor cats. One of them might be a kneazle, but it’s got a nasty temper. Owls, too, of course. Do you like animals?”

Hermione looked down. “Mum and dad said they’d buy me a familiar in third year when I was ready for the responsibility.”

Regulus was quick to reply, loathing the forlorn scent wafting from the girl. “We’d be happy to get you a familiar, dove. Neither of us have one, but the more the merrier. Our elves would be over the moon to have something interesting to do.”

“Elves?” Hermione asked.

The three men looked to the healer who only rolled her eyes before chiming in.

“House elves, dear. Have you heard of them?”

Hermione shook her head, thinking of Santa Claus and the miniature creatures that kept his workshop running. She felt wholly stupid in her lack of knowledge once again.

“That’s alright, I didn’t learn about them until third year when I took Care of Magical Creatures,” Healer Snape consoled. “They’re magical creatures that are bound to buildings or families and take pleasure in serving them. An army of elves take care of Hogwarts, cleaning your quarters, cooking the food... Quite interesting, really. Severus and I have one that has been with his family for over 300 years.”

“Wow… I can’t believe I didn’t know,” Hermione muttered to herself.

“Chin up, I already told you that I didn’t either. You’ll meet one soon, I’m sure.”

“Do you have a lot of elves?” Hermione asked Regulus and Rabastan.

Regulus blushed a bit. “Forty two, actually. They were unwilling to part with Rab or I when we moved in together and insisted they would be fine without a busy household.”

Sturgis snorted, “If you choose these two as your AAGs, you’ll have every need tended to with 42 elves. There aren’t that many serving in the Hogwarts kitchens, if that helps give you a better picture.”

“I want to meet one…” Hermione muttered to herself, mind going wild with images of what these creatures looked like.

“We can make that happen,” Healer Snape said. “For now, though, it’s time for you to eat lunch. Why don’t you say goodbye to everyone?”

Hermione struggled a bit to stand up after sitting for so long and was grateful for the hand up Healer Snape offered.

“Pleasure to meet you today, Miss Granger. Please don’t hesitate to reach out if you have questions, and I am looking forward to hearing from you.”

“Goodbye, sir,” Hermione replied.

“Thank you for giving us a chance, Hermione. If you have any questions come up, Healer Snape knows how to reach us,” Regulus smiled, winking and not moving closer to the omega. She was grateful that him and Rabastan understood boundaries and added a check to the already long pro-column. 

“Also, Regulus told me not to, but I brought you a little something. I’m going to use my wand for just a moment, if you don’t mind,” Rabastan said, waiting until Hermione nodded before grabbing his wand and enlarging a tiny bag that he pulled out of his pocket.

“The gift itself is fine, so long as you don’t consider it a bribe,” Regulus promised, looking at Sturgis who only shook his head. He’d done this long enough to know when a pairing was a done deal.

“Oh,” Hermione breathed as she opened the fancy-looking pink bag. “It’s so soft.”

Rabastan let out a short purr before speaking, “We hope you like it… Bolita, one of our house elves actually knitted it for you.”

Hermione held the softest blanket she’d ever felt to her face, breathing in the faint scent of good, protective alphas.

“It’s the same color as your lobster,” Regulus added, smiling softly at the girl. The blanket was a twisting pattern of red, grey and white, the red being the same color as Crusty who was cradled in her free arm as always.

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled. “I love it.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Regulus replied, pressing a kiss onto his husband’s hair. Once in a while, he had a good idea.

“Maybe you’ll go down for your afternoon nap without complaining, now,” Healer Snape teased, drawing a laugh from the group.

“If only my job or grandkids let me take a nap,” Sturgis groaned dramatically. “Count your blessings, dear girl.”

Hermione dutifully followed the healer back into her room, deflating a bit when she saw Luna wasn’t there. Her friend had started taking day trips back to her familial home with her father, a healer and an auror. Hermione really couldn’t help but be jealous of Luna’s ability to heal so quickly. Why was it so much easier for Luna?

“Stop that train of thought, whatever it is,” Healer Snape said gently as she helped Hermione onto her bed.

“I can’t,” Hermione groaned. “I wish I could… be more like Luna. Why is it so easy for her?”

“It’s not easy for her, dear. You’re both different people, though, and you need to remember that. Just because you were both imprisoned together doesn’t mean that you’re the same person or underwent the same experience. You know that.”

“I know, it’s just hard. She gets to leave every day, and soon she’ll be gone for good while I’m still here.”

“You won’t be here long after you pick an AAG, dear. You need stability more than anything, and that means staying here until you find an AAG you feel comfortable with, however long that takes.”

The curly-haired girl took a breath, looking at the kindly healer. The only person she really trusted outside of Luna. “I want Rabastan and Regulus… they smell safe and calm.”

“I can’t tell you what to do in my professional capacity, but as your friend? You couldn’t make a better choice… they’re gentle and strong, generous and thoughtful. You’ll be able to heal in peace with them, and one day? They’ll help you spread your wings and achieve your dreams, whatever they may be.”

“I trust you and I trust them. Can you tell Sturgis that I made my decision?”

“I’ll send off an owl after you go down for your nap, dear.”

“Okay,” Hermione smiled, happily drinking down her potions and eating her lunch before curling up. As much as she liked to fight a mandatory nap time, she was often exhausted. Rog told her it’d be like that for a while and to listen to her body.

Hermione fell asleep with her new blanket draped over her, enjoying a blissful, dreamless doze.

xxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up with a jolt, the sound of voices entering the room feeling far too similar to the dread she felt when her masters apparating into the dungeon. 

She opened her eyes slowly and relaxed as she saw the back of Luna’s head.

“Please, get out!” Luna whisper-yelled. Who was she speaking to?

Hermione sat up to see who had Luna so upset and immediately went into autopilot at the sight of a familiar, tall blond man. Her most feared master was there. How was he there?

She immediately presented in the way he demanded every time he walked into the dungeon, regardless of whether or not she was in her tiny cage. Two weeks of ‘freedom’ had nothing on almost eight years of obedience. She let out a whimper. She had far too many clothes on for his liking and knew her turnaround time would result in more pain. Not knowing what to do, she pulled down her pyjama pants and knickers with one hand while holding her position- palms flat on the ground, bed in this case, and bum in the air. She knew what came next.

Her whole body was as tight as a string, and the feeling of a hang tugging on her pants had her sobbing. Would she ever be free?

“You’re still at St. Mungo’s, Hermione. He’s not here, none of your masters are here. You’re safe, both you and Luna are safe.” 

A voice continued its attempts to puncture the familiar fog of fear that’d clouded Hermione’s mind to no avail.

“I’m sorry, Hermione! Please come back to me,” Luna cried. What happened to Luna? Hermione tried her best to protect Luna in the dungeon, giving her most of what little food she received and calling attention to herself if she thought it’d shield Luna from their unforgiving masters.

“It’s okay, Luna… we’ll be okay,” Hermione soothed groggily, placation becoming as easy as breathing after a few years of being locked up.

“We are okay, Hermione! We’re at St. Mungo’s,” Luna promised. 

Hermione opened her eyes and realized she was in a most-familiar position. Why was she presenting at St. Mungo’s?

“I… thought I saw him,” Hermione whimpered brokenly as the memory of a blond head came to mind. “I thought he was here.”

“Hermione, dear, I’m going to help you lay back down,” Healer Snape’s narrated, her small, strong hands moving to help the delirious omega curl up under her new blanket again once her clothes were set to rights again.

“I thought I saw him, he was here,” Hermione repeated.

“It wasn’t him, love,” the Healer promised as she watched Luna crawl into the bed, curling up against her dearest friend’s side.

“Draco saved me,” Luna whispered.

“What?” Hermione replied, eyes wide as her body began to shake at the name.

“Like Harry saved you… Draco saved me.”

“I don’t…”

“He’s an auror now. He’s kind to me.”

“No,” Hermione shook her head, tears filling her eyes. “No, Luna.”

Luna looked up with tears in her own eyes, “That’s why I couldn’t tell you! I didn’t want you to feel like this. He’s kind to me… he’s a good alpha.”

The girls sobbed into each other’s arms, overcome by the brokenness they both felt so deeply. Hermione couldn’t help but wonder if she’d ever feel normal again. Her thoughts veered off as they often did. What even was normal and why was she holding herself to such a high standard? 

She laughed at the thought of being anywhere near the maturity of Healer Greengrass, of working a job and having a mate to go home to.

“Why are you laughing?” Luna sniffed.

“We are messed up,” Hermione giggled into the other girl’s shoulder, causing her to let out a laugh of her own.

“Are you just now noticing?” Luna asked with a raised eyebrow. “Daddy said it’s to be expected.”

Hermione sighed. “You’re the only one who will ever understand me.”

“I felt the same way.”

“Felt?” Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow of her own.

Luna had the decency to blush. “Draco has been coming home with Katie, daddy and I. He’s nice and doesn’t think I’m odd. He even believes in wrackspurts.”

“Luna…”

“I know. I have nothing to say… you don’t have to meet him until you want to, but my omega likes him.”

“I understand,” Hermione replied, though she didn’t. How could Luna be comfortable with the person whose whinging got her captured? The only son of the man who assaulted her best friend for almost eight years straight? She couldn’t understand, and didn’t think she’d ever be able to face Draco Malfoy without panicking. She just hoped Luna could understand that.

xxxxxxxxx

“Alone again?” Harry asked, walking into Hermione and Luna’s room to see the curly-haired omega curled up with a book on the couch. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed she was reading the Care of Magical Creatures book he’d brought her a few days ago, only after removing the covers. 

Hermione had laughed so hard she cried at Harry’s explanation of the feral books before lamenting that she wasn’t able to get to know Hagrid. The alpha promised that the friendly half-giant wasn’t going anywhere and would be overjoyed to have a new friend.

Hermione let out a dramatic sigh that put a small smile on Harry’s face. The more time they spent together, the less skittish and prone to scare she became. He did his best to take every available dayshift there was at the hospital.

“Luna’s going home tomorrow,” Hermione explained. “She’s there now with Rog, Healer Bell and Mr. Shacklebolt.”

Harry nodded. “I’m sorry, I’m sure that’s hard for you.”

Hermione nodded, “I don’t know what I’m going to do without her… it feels like part of me is missing every time I’m not with her. Healer Snape said it’s good for us to be apart, though, so I’m just trying to trust that that’s true.”

“Never argue with a Snape,” Harry replied gravely.

“Sounds like you have experience?”

“Let’s just say I had a fair share of detentions due to my behavior in Potions.”

Hermione gasped, “Detention? Why?”

Harry sat down on the opposite end of the couch, wand still sheathed on his forearm.

“Ron was an idiot. Still is, actually. Mum says he attracts trouble everywhere he goes, and I don’t think she’s wrong.”

Hermione perked up. “Can you tell me something you did?”

“Well… fifth year, we were up against Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup, and I pretended I forgot an ingredient in the supply cabinet and dropped a shrivelfig in Malfoy’s potion.”

“What did it do?” Hermione asked with wide eyes.

Harry let out a laugh at the memory, “It exploded all over him and the fumes knocked him out for two days. Needless to say, we won the cup, but I had detention for the rest of the year.”

Hermione gasped, finding herself affronted for Draco Malfoy of all people. “They let you play?”

“Don’t let McGonagall fool you, she’s the biggest quidditch fan I know. She went toe to toe with Professor Snape and the headmaster was just silent. No one gets in that woman’s way.”

“Professor McGonagall,” Hermione corrected before she could stop herself. She curled in on herself immediately and whimpered. “I’m sorry.”

Harry was quick to soothe her, “You have nothing to apologize for, I was the one being lax. I remember you doing the same thing at Hogwarts, actually. Probably saved me a few detentions.”

Hermione blushed, “Well, I’m glad my swottiness was useful for something...”

The alpha felt residual guilt from his childhood at that. As a kid, he was more than willing to follow along behind Ron, but felt reality slap him in the face when Hermione and Luna went missing. He didn’t really know the pureblood, but Hermione? He’d been present for many of the times she’d been berated by their classmates. Swot. Mudblood. Bucktooth. Loser. The nicknames had run the gambit of benign to awful, and he knew his parents would be extremely mortified, even to this day, to find out what he had been party to.

“I know it was years ago, Hermione, but I’m sorry for not standing up for you. You deserved better from all of us, especially your housemates.”

Hermione quickly shook her head, “Please… don’t. I don’t want to think about it.”

“Of course,” Harry replied quickly, angry with himself for upsetting Hermione.

“Do you know Regulus and Rabastan Black?” the omega asked after an extended silence.

Harry nodded, “I do. I work with both of them on occasion, but Regulus’ brother, Sirius, is my godfather.”

The girl’s eyebrows shot up. “I didn’t know they were brothers.”

“Their relationship has always been a bit strained from what Sirius says, but Regulus is great. He’s a hell of an asset on missions. Why?”

“I accepted them as my AAGs this morning… I should be going to their home in a few days.”

“You’ll be happy with them,” Harry said with a nod, stomach sinking slightly at the thought of not having a direct pipeline to Hermione. “They’re good men and have one of the nicest manors I’ve ever seen… I used to beg Sirius to patch things up with Regulus just so we could visit.”

“Why does everyone call houses manors?” Hermione asked.

Harry snorted, “Just wait until you see it, love. Nothing that big can be considered a house.”

Hermione blushed at the affectionate name. No one outside of her dad had ever called her love. Her heart ached at the thought of her dad’s leathery scent and his tight embrace. She swallowed that deep feeling of loss down and focused on the gentle hope that blossomed from Harry’s kindness.

“Well, with the amount of elves they said they had… I’m glad it’s big.”

Hermione was shocked to see Harry snort again, even louder. “Oh, Godric… just wait. The elves all hate Sirius and begged to move in with Regulus. He’s like… the muggle guy who led the people through the water, they adore him.”

“You mean Moses?”

“I’m sure that’s right,” Harry shrugged. “Mum tried to teach dad and I about muggle religion a few years ago and gave up pretty quickly.”

“It’s pretty confusing, and that’s coming from the girl who took classes weekly from age four to when I left for Hogwarts.”

“Classes? Like… what?”

“Oh, well, to learn more about the Bible… to learn how to be the hands and feet of Jesus.”

“That’s… so interesting and confusing. Do you believe in it?”

Hermione shifted a little, “Not anymore. The idea of a divine savior’s a little hard for me to stomach.”

Harry’s face fell. “Can’t find any trouble with that logic. Anyways, a guy who turns water into wine isn’t that impressive anyways. First years can do better than that.”

“I don’t think you’re wrong,” the omega giggled.

“Can I still see you once you leave?” Harry asked, gaze vulnerable in a way Hermione hadn’t seen in the alpha.

“If it’s okay with Misters Black,” Hermione nodded, her stomach fluttering so lightly she barely noticed.

“Brilliant! I’ll owl them once you’ve settled in,” Harry replied with an incandescent grin. “The future’s looking bright Hermione… I’m happy for you.”

“Me too,” the omega whispered back, a small smile of her own playing on her lips. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, comments keep me writing! 
> 
> Find me at thiscitychickk.tumblr.com where I accept prompts and love to hear what you're thinking!! Thanks all and have a blessed weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to go back and edit this, but was anxious to get it up. I'm sort of meh about the progression, but there was background I wanted to provide and relationship building I wanted in there too. Hope you enjoy some of this family fluff!

Her days of relative freedom brought the rallies that her mum took her to when she was a little girl to mind. They’d drive up to London for the day, Michael Jackson blasting in the little car as they sang along. She’d ask her mum what the posters meant as they marched along with a large group of omegas and betas, only to have her curls brushed away from her sweaty face as the woman taught her about the inequality in British society. She learned that her mum, a beta, faced countless battles to become a dentist while her dad, an alpha, breezed through all of his schooling and vocational training and the hesitancy many had to see a female practitioner.

Today, she felt like she threw everything her mum wanted to instill in her away for good. She couldn’t say she hated it either.

Prior to waking up at Rabastan and Regulus’ home, she’d had a few days of major panic. It had taken seven days after signing the parchment for Regulus and Rabastan to officially become her AAGs. The radio silence that followed her signing left her panicked- did the men decide she wasn’t worth the trouble? A harried Healer Snape, as usual, consoled Hermione and apologized for not bringing the girl into the loop on what was going on. Someone within the Ministry had put a hold on the papers contesting the match. 

It’d been a veritable firestorm, Healer Snape admitted after some hesitation, causing a bit of an interdepartmental fight at the Ministry that only the minister had been able to resolve. Hermione had panicked after finding out the minister was none other than Master Malfoy’s father. She was left feeling uneasy over the man’s high rank in society. Did he truly not know what his son had been up to? She hoped to never meet him.

On day nine, she was relieved to learn that she’d finally be leaving in two days. First, however, she’d have to undergo her desired tooth healer appointment that she was currently regretting.

Hermione had realized that either she was an open book or Healer Snape was a mind reader, because the woman had thought to float the idea of Regulus or Rabastan attending her dental appointment. The omega healer, much to her chagrin, had other patients she had to attend to during the appointment. Many deep breaths later, Hermione shyly asked if the healer would ask the men to come. Healer Snape had to hide her grin at the question, knowing that the men would love nothing more than to come. She was caught between tough love and coddling Hermione, knowing that the girl could fall into dependency rather easily. For now, though, she’d allow the girl to be loved on. Merlin knew she deserved it.

The famed tooth healer turned out to be a man named Viktor Krum that had Daphne cackling as Hermione filled her in on the schedule Healer Snape set for her in the days before she left.

It turned out the man wasn’t just a quidditch player, he was a famous quidditch player who’d also won the Triwizard Tournament in what would’ve been Hermione’s fourth year. The beautiful Bulgarian brute, Daphne called him with a snicker. She was intrigued to find out what made the man so special and tried to focus on her excitement of having nice teeth again rather than think about having a strange alpha with his wand in her mouth. Luna had decided to postpone her dental appointment for the foreseeable future, her teeth permanently charmed white from childhood like many pureblood families did. Hermione tried not to be bitter at her friend’s stroke of luck. Her stomach ached without Luna being there, but knew the girl was better off for being home. She’d see her soon, and it’d be like nothing changed. Only… everything had changed.

xxxxxxxxx

The lime and ocean scent of good alphas flooded her nose before any of her other senses took notice of her current state. She had what felt like one pleasant moment before what felt like fifty stabbing sensations on her face kicked into high gear. Her eyes teared up immediately as she opened them, the groan that escaped her mouth louder than she expected. Why was her mouth so far open?

The pressure of another hand gently holding her own had her rapidly blinking away the tears in her eyes. What was going on?

“You’re okay,” a voice crooned. Good alpha. “You’re okay, Hermione. We’re at Black Manor and the tooth healer just performed a procedure on your mouth. Rabastan and I are here… just close your eyes and go back to sleep.”

Hermione’s eyes welled up with more tears at the groggy confusion she felt. What was going on?

“Hts,” she garbled, unable to speak despite something clearly holding her mouth open. She felt liquid dripping down her chin for only a second before a man with black hair gently dabbed a towel to her face. Somewhere in her mind, she knew who the man was, but crying about the pain she was in definitely took precedence over trying to figure who he was.

“Just close your eyes sweetheart, you’ll feel much better when you wake up again…”

Despite herself, Hermione closed her eyes as though she were commanded to. Against her desires, she slept. 

xxxxxxxxx

The next time Hermione woke up, Rabastan and Regulus could tell she remembered nothing. The fogginess in her head was almost overwhelming, so she was pleased to see that the room she was in had the blinds drawn. Even the unbidden yawn she let out caused her pain, the low whimper she let out alerting someone to her reentry into the world of the living.

“You’re okay, Hermione. We’re at Black Manor and the tooth healer just performed a procedure on your mouth. Rabastan and I are here…” a voice she knew to be Regulus said.

She tried to speak, though she could only let out a groan. The men shared a quick look at the situation playing out almost exactly like it had the first time

“Don’t overdo it, love, the Skele-Gro is just now exiting your system… would you like some water?”

Hermione nodded, the parched feeling in her throat one she’d like to forget.

She couldn’t be embarrassed by the way Regulus placed a hand under her neck while he held the glass to her lips, slowly trickling water into her open mouth.

“Hurts,” she croaked after drinking the water.

“I’m sure it does… growing teeth is not an easy task. Would you like some ice cream?”

“Please.”

“On it. Let me just open the curtains a bit with my wand,” the man replied, waiting a moment for her to process that he’d be using his wand before flicking it at the dark curtains that opened slightly.

“Where?” Hermione asked, unable to finish the rest of her sentence when her face felt like a balloon set to float into the sky to never be seen again. 

“We’re at your new home, Black Manor… we took you here before your procedure so you could wake up at home as you requested.”

Hermione nodded, remembering nothing about that supposed conversation. Not that she didn’t believe it, of course. She knew how potent many potions were, similar to muggle anesthesia. 

“Would you like to meet a house elf? They’ve been dying to meet you,” the man asked with a slight smile.

Hermione nodded again.

He held up a finger before exiting the room, coming back in with what looked to be a purple version of Yoda next to him. Three metal tubs of what Hermione assumed to be ice cream floated in the air behind the pair.

The small creature was smiling, its bulging green eyes wide and rounded teeth on display. Hermione tried to sit up in her bed to greet it, grateful for the way Rabastan moved to help her sit up and shove more pillows behind her back. 

She was shocked when the elf bowed down in front of her, its forehead reaching the floor.

“Pinsy is most honored to meet Omega Mistress Hermione! It is being so long since she served a beautiful Omega, she is feeling so blessed.”

Hermione looked up with wide eyes at Rabastan, unsure of how to reply. The man rolled his eyes, receiving a stern look from Regulus who replied.

“Thank you Pinsy. You’re the first elf that Hermione has ever met,” the man paused to allow the elf to let out pleased noises at what was clearly good news to her. “Pinsy will serve as your handmaid, Hermione. Once you’re feeling tip-top, we’ll bind you into the Black and Lestrange families and that’ll strengthen your bond with the elves.”

“Bond?” Hermione asked.

“Elves are bound into the family that they serve, and since you don’t have Black or Lestrange blood, you’ll need to be made family by a potion. It’s a quick procedure, but it’ll ensure that the elves know where you are at all times and can safely serve your needs whether you’re home or away.”

“Pinsy is loving to serve! She brings ice cream that her mate, Pilly, makes.”

“Mate?” Hermione asked, getting annoyed with the energy it took to ask single word questions.

“Oh yes, Pilly is Pinsy’s forever… we is not being alphas or omegas, but we still love and make babies!”

“That’s enough for now, Pinsy. I’m sure Hermione would love for you to answer her questions on elvish culture once she’s feeling better. Did you bring ice cream?” Rabastan interjected, much less willing to let the vivacious house elves go on tangents than his husband.

“Oh yes! We is having simple flavours for a sore mouth… vanilla, chocolate or butterscotch.”

“Vanilla,” Hermione replied. “Please.”

“Smart choice,” Regulus commended. “I think that’ll be easiest on your stomach.”

The girl was embarrassed by the way that Rabastan insisted on serving her the ice cream, scooping tiny spoonfuls into her mouth and dabbing away any mess. The interaction would be worse if she was actually able to feel her arms, a side effect that both alphas insisted was normal after a strong surgical sleeping draught and Skele-Gro.

“It’s just past noon, and Healer Krum is scheduled to come here to finish your cleaning and whitening at three.”

Hermione groaned, drawing soft smiles out of the men. Any protest from her was progress in their books. They knew from conversations with Severus that while brainy and polite, their girl was extremely opinionated. It was relieving to see some of her personality coming back.

“I know, I know… you’re in the homestretch, then you can rest up and your smile will be good as new. Won’t that be nice?”

Hermione nodded. It would be nice to look in the mirror and see that one of the features of her face was set back to rights. Her curls were still lank and long, but the idea of someone coming near her with scissors was terrifying. Her skin was still dry, though Healer Snape promised to get her in touch with someone who could help her with her personal hygiene routine once she’d settled in at her new abode. Her body was still gaunt with her bones peeking out through tight skin. She knew that time would resolve her problems, but it didn’t make looking in the mirror any easier.

“Oh! You have some gifts,” Rabastan said, getting off the bed to move over towards a large desk. Hermione took the time to look around the room that she was in. It was at least three times the size of her Hogwarts dormitory, with a spiral stone staircase leading up to a well-lit platform. She craned her head to see what was at the top of the staircase and let out a pleased sigh at the sight of a leather couch, table and sizable bookcase. The rest of the room included what seemed to be an ensuite bathroom, a walk-in closet that looked to already have clothes, another leather sofa and floor to ceiling windows. It was nicer than any room she’d ever been in. She loved it.

“This is your room,” Regulus said proudly, his chest ever so slightly puffed out. The move didn’t escape Hermione’s notice. “We hope you like it, the elves worked to build the reading loft after you shared how much you like to read… we can change anything you’d like though. There’s also other rooms…”

Hermione cut the man’s uncharacteristic nervous rambling off. “Love it… thank you.”

Regulus and Rabastan beamed, the second man juggling a handful of goodies as he pressed an affectionate kiss on his husband’s cheek.

“Let’s see what we’ve got here,” Rabastan hummed, sitting back down on the bed. “From Luna. Want me to open?”

Regulus snorted, “Can’t even let the girl try and open her own presents? You’d think you never received any presents as a child.”

“I never received anything that was a surprise! Robes, quidditch gear, all run of the mill presents.”

“Poor you,” Regulus replied sympathetically, winking at a clearly amused Hermione.

“You can,” Hermione replied, her soft heart melting at the excitement of Rabastan. She didn’t think she’d have the strength to open the pile, anyways.

“What the… this looks to be a braid of grass with a crystal on the end. Oh! A card. Beloved sister, place this healing grass from Stonehenge and healing lapis stone that daddy found in the Kochka River valley of Afghanistan under your pillow. It’ll strengthen your mind and help to rapidly heal you. I love you and can’t wait to see you. P.S.: I see orange softness in your future. Love, Luna.”

“How kind,” Regulus replied, cutting off any commentary that was to come from his husband.

Rabastan helped Hermione place the braided trinket under her pillow, keeping it to the far edge so it wouldn’t cause a weird bump in the fluffy material.

The next gift was a card that Rabastan greedily ripped the envelope off of. 

“Dearest Hermione, We hope this card finds you on the mend and feeling well. Please accept this gift of a television and our favorite movies throughout the past eight years as well as some you may recognize. Once you’re settled in, our friend who works in the Ministry’s corresponding department would be delighted to come install it. We look forward to seeing you soon. Severus demanded that I mention that he expects you to write back to us separately. He insists that your recovery will be quicker if you work through the pain. I think he just wants to hear from you. We send lots of love, Dorcas and Severus.” 

“What a gift,” Rabastan exclaimed. Looks like we’ll be spending a lot of time in your room, Hermione.”

The girl smiled, or at least she thought she did. It probably looked more like a pained grimace with a slight bit of drool to tie it all together. Once they were ready to install it, she’d 

“I’m sure,” Regulus replied drily. “We’ve put your parchment and writing supplies at your desk, but we’re happy to bring them to you while you’re in bed, Hermione. Just take it easy today and we’ll check back in tomorrow.”

“Last but not least…” Rabastan said as he picked up a final box from where it was on the ground. “Oh, Salazar… Dear Hermione, I hope you are feeling better. Krum was a good quidditch player, so I hope that he’s a good healer too. Can’t read what he wrote here, boy has awful handwriting and crossed a bunch out… oh here we go! Back to the letter. I’m sure everything went fine… I’m back at the Ministry on normal shifts now that you’ve left. It feels weird not having tea together every day, perhaps we can get together soon. Tea with my dad is nowhere near as interesting as my time with you. I hope you like your gift. See you soon, Hermione. Yours, Harry Potter. What’s that, includes his last name like you know hundreds of Harrys. Oh, we’re not done yet. P.S.: mum said tell them to put the food in the icebox- wizards don’t call it a refrigerator.”

Hermione giggled while Regulus stepped in to defend the auror.

“Lighten up, Rab. What’d he bring?”

“I could not tell you,” the man replied as he dug through the box.

“Why don’t you let Hermione see since they’re, you know, her gifts,” Regulus suggested, receiving a playful growl from his husband. Hermione only stiffened slightly at the sound.

“Oh!” the girl exclaimed, regretting the happy noise when pain followed it. She lifted one hand towards the box, grateful when Rabastan held it out to her. The previously well-wrapped gift was full of Jell-O, Mott’s applesauce, Gatorade, coloring books, crayons, and what looked to be a heaping pile of copies of The Sun and Witch Weekly from the past 8 years.

“Muggle stuff,” Hermione explained, hoping they could understand her gargled reply.

Regulus smiled softly while Rabastan turned away so the girl couldn’t see his grumpy look at the pleased scent coming off of the omega. They’d never had a child, so all of the alphas’ protective instincts were coming to surface with their appointed omega. To know that an alpha was already chasing after her left Rabastan feeling rather surly. The man knew his husband felt the same way, however well he hid it. Walburga Black had raised a son with an impenetrable occlumency shield, for all of her faults.

“What needs to go into the icebox, sweet pea?” Rabastan asked, pulling himself together.

Hermione pointed to the food. Rabastan grabbed the nonperishables out of the bag and placed them on Hermione’s nightstand.

“Pilly!” the man called. Hermione let out a shriek when a crack sounded out.

“Oh, Pilly is so sorry for scaring!” a dark green elf cried, falling on the ground and banging his fists against the dark wood.

“Pilly, stop!” Regulus commanded with a quiet authority that had even Hermione calming down from her panic. Rabastan worked on soothing Hermione without gentling the back of her neck, his stomach sinking in the way she was trembling.

“There’s a love,” Rabastan cooed for what felt like the thousandth time, bringing her back to herself. Though she was groggy, she felt calmer than she did when a crack sounded through the room. 

“Sorry,” Hermione squeaked out after a few minutes of silence, frustrated tears filling her eyes at the experience and the inability to speak. “It sounded… magic when people appear.”

“Apparition,” Regulus offered gently, knowing the girl was sore over her lack of knowledge of magical subjects. Much like they’d read many years ago after the girl had gone missing, she was intelligent and eager to learn. They agreed with the healers- the omega’s confidence would skyrocket once she was taking classes with Severus full time. In a world that was unfamiliar to her with no one and nothing to call her own, they knew she’d treat knowledge as her capital. They planned on getting her access to any and every piece of reading material possible.

“Would you like to meet our head kitchen elf, Pilly now?” Rabastan asked.

Hermione’s face turned red as she pulled it out of the crook of Rabastan’s shoulder. “Oh, sorry.”

“No mistress, Pilly is being sorry! He must make it up when beautiful omega miss is feeling healthy… chicken and chocolate fountain and ice cream and cake!”

Hermione giggled at the elf as he spun in a circle, counting foods on his fingers as he went.

“That all sounds lovely, Pilly. Take these foods to the ice box, please.” Rabastan’s patience only went so far.

“Goodbye, mistress!” The elf replied with an armful of Harry’s gifts. Hermione couldn’t wait to eat some good old Jell-O again. It was a food she never thought she’d miss, but then again… she subsisted on scraps for years, anything sounded heavenly after that.

“Why don’t we leave you alone to rest and wash up? Just tap on the bed and Pinsy will come.”

“Thanks,” Hermione nodded, hoping she was smiling with her eyes since she couldn’t with her mouth.

“Of course, love. We’ll come let you know when Healer Krum is here.”

Hermione let out a breath once she was alone for what felt like the first time in years- what really was the first time in years. She closed her eyes and breathed in the clean air of a well-loved home.

xxxxxxxxx

“Pretty,” Hermione garbled, tingly fingers wrapped in the softest, nicest looking hair she’d ever seen.

“Yes, you are, sweetheart,” Regulus crooned, a grin creeping onto his face.

“No… you,” Hermione replied, brows furrowed. Or at least she thought they were. Her face was numb, she couldn’t promise anything.

“I agree,” Rabastan replied, his voice full of amusement that only his husband could hear.

“Mmmm… pretty,” Hermione repeated. “Brush?”

“Why don’t we brush your hair, sweetheart?” Regulus suggested, gently untangling Hermione’s fingers from his raven locks.

Hermione shuddered a bit, baleful, yet dazed eyes looking into his own.

“Hurts…”

Regulus tried to hide his frown, not that it really mattered. Hermione was jacked up on surgical-grade pain potions and though she was awake, she wasn’t all with it.

“What hurts? When people touch your hair?” Rabastan asked, leaning forward from the chair he had moved closer to the bed. The man was annoyed that Regulus was the one Hermione had asked to sit next to her, but swallowed it on Hermione’s behalf. He had plenty of time to spend with the girl.

“Bad… pulls it,” she murmured, head falling down towards her lap like it weighed 20 stone. Regulus immediately leaned down to lift her upper body back up, leaning it against his own side when she didn’t tense. “Yuck…”

“There’s a love,” Regulus crooned, wiping the drool that’d escaped her lax mouth with a handkerchief he’d had waiting on his lap.

“Mum did braids… you braid?”

“I can braid,” Rabastan replied, a small smile on his face.

“No pull?” Hermione asked, head swiveling towards him.

“I’ll be extremely gentle, I promise. You can tell me to stop and I’ll stop.”

“Mkay.”

Regulus barely breathed as his husband switched spots with him and took the 350 galleon brush they’d purchased for their curly-haired girl to the ends of her hair.

“Want to hear about the first time I brushed Reg’s hair?” Rabastan asked conversationally, pausing in his movements to not yank her hair as she nodded.

“Really?” Regulus asked playfully, shaking his head at the wink Rabastan sent his way.

“Reg and I were both in Slytherin together. Did you know that Slytherins are given their own chambers?”

Hermione looked up with wide, hazy eyes at Regulus. “Why?”

“Probably because we were shoved in a cold dungeon for seven years…. Um.”

The room was silent for a moment before Hermione snorted.

“Same.”

The men shared a look, unsure how to reply to Hermione’s drug-induced joke.

“A little too close to home, sorry love.”

“It’s okay… it’s sad. Dungeons are cold.”

“It was cold,” Rabastan agreed softly, beginning to divide Hermione’s into two sections. The curls were far too thick to put into one braid without practicing. “That’s why little Reggie Black was such a sad sight to see… Picture this. It was the first snow of our first year, and he was in the common room up against the fire and still shivering. Do you know why?”

“‘S cold…”

“You’re right, love, it was cold,” Rabastan praised, the small shiver going through her body not going unnoticed. “But the predicament was that little Reggie didn’t know how to dry his hair. Of all the spells he’d learned from his darling mother and father, this was left out.”

“You make me sound like the runt of a litter of kneazles,” Regulus interjected drily.

“You’re my runt,” Rabastan replied fondly. “Back to the story… sad, shivering Reggie was overlooked by everyone, even the seventh years with the skills to dry his hair. Thankfully, my mum had beautiful, long hair that she always allowed me to help with, so I knew the skill.”

“Little Reggielus had long hair?” Hermione asked, causing both men to snicker lightly at the botched name.

“You’re right, he did. Even longer than it is now!”

Hermione looked up to take in Regulus, the man perched elegantly on a leather lounger. His hair was down to his shoulders, the strands perfectly wavy, but not curly. She wished she could play with the soft locks again.

“Not that much longer,” Regulus chimed in.

“Do you know what he said when I told him I could help dry his hair?”

“Thank you?” Hermione guessed, words even more slurred as the soothing feel of good alpha hands in her hair brought her closer to sleep.

“That’s what you’d think, but he told me to bugger off.”

Hermione drew in a raggedy breath.

“You might be surprised to find out that I didn’t just let him go that easily,” Rabastan continued with a smile. “That night when he was curled up in his bed shaking like a leaf, I dried his hair.”

The omega giggled.

“What can I say, the man is handy with his hair charms,” Regulus shrugged, winking at Hermione. “I think he’ll be happy to have someone who lets him play around with hairstyles again, that’s where I draw the line.”

“Feels good,” Hermione sighed. “Nice touches.”

“We’re so glad,” Rabastan cooed, his voice like the warm summer breeze in Hermione’s ears. She wished at that moment that she was on the beach, closing her eyes to take a quick nap as the sun beat down on her and the waves crashed on the shore. This moment, however? It was a close second.

Rabastan worked to quickly finish the French braids he’d started as the slumped lower back of Hermione touched his criss-crossed legs, knowing she’d fallen back asleep. Healer Krum had warned them that the girl would be tired for the next few days as her body healed and the cocktail of potions from her two procedures made its way through her system.

“Gentle,” Regulus directed as Rabastan moved to stand up, worried he’d knock the tiny, still-emaciated girl over. After tucking her back into the bed, her beloved lobster under her arm, they shut the door behind her.

“Is it bad to say that I think her being drugged is building her trust?” Rabastan asked quietly.

“I won’t lie and say I didn’t think the same thing. We have a long way to go, though, Rab. We can’t get discouraged.”

“I know,” Rabastan replied. He had seen this same scenario play out in almost all of his patients through his work as a mind healer, but when it was his own life? It was harder to be rational.

“Master Regulus, there is being a letter for you,” Kreacher croaked as he silently popped into the hallway.

Regulus nodded at his elf, taking the letter. 

“What the…” Regulus muttered as his eyes quickly scanned the thick parchment.

“What is it?” Rabastan asked impatiently, standing on his toes to look over his slightly-taller husband’s shoulder.

“James bloody Potter, seeking a mating contract.”

Rabastan stiffened, his eyes narrowing. “Is it really the time?”

“Don’t worry, love, he offered 2 million galleons, their Parisian terraced house which is allegedly only steps from the Louvre, an island off of French Polynesia, and 30 percent of their stock in the Falmouth Falcons.”

Rabastan snarled. “I’m going to kill him and his son. To think I thought the boy might be decent! I’m going over there.”

“Rab-” Regulus started, eyes flashing as his husband growled in his face. There was a reason alpha-alpha couples were rare. Alphas were protectors, leaders, and defenders. Those innate instincts only intensified when their young were involved. Omega mates used their calming, nurturing instincts to calm alphas down in any protective rages they may find themselves in. Regulus and Rabastan were even-keeled and level-headed as far as aggressive alpha instincts went, but even they were subject to rage. Regulus knew not to get in the way of his livid husband, no matter how much he wanted to force him to submit.

Instead, he took his rage and channeled it into something worthwhile… pacing outside of Hermione’s doors, superior hearing allowing him to ensure she was still safely asleep.

xxxxxxxxx

Family dinners were one of Harry’s favorite enduring childhood traditions- even on rare nights like tonight when Professor Snape showed up.

“So Ophi, what’s this I hear about an American witch. Will we meet her soon?” his mum asked, Harry hid a snort at her well-meaning question. He loved his mum, but she truly was much more innocent than he could handle sometimes. His father told him it was just the way that many omegas were raised, but Harry still couldn’t help but be shocked that she was so naive and sweet when surrounded by his father and uncles. Especially knowing how their years at Hogwarts were spent. His dad was truly a lucky man to land such a sweet omega.

“No, Aunt Lily,” Ophi replied, a soft blush on his face. He refused to make eye contact with his dad, knowing a shit-eating grin was surely on his face. “She was quite nice, but she actually went back to America this week.”

“That’s too bad, sweetheart,” Lily replied, a frown on her face. “I’m so sorry to hear that. I’m sure you’ll meet your omega soon.”

“Thank you, Aunt Lily,” the carbon copy of a young Sirius Black said, looking far too angelic for an alpha notorious for one night stands with unsuspecting foreign witches.

A crash rang out from down the hall and before the alphas could even jump up to defend against whatever or whoever was there, a red-eyed, growling Rabastan Lestrange entered the Potter’s dining room.

“What are you playing at?” the man growled, fists clenching and unclenching as he moved towards the head of the table.

Harry was surprised to see his dad’s face turn white as he looked uncertainly towards the spitting mad alpha. The young alpha wasn’t sure if he should stun the man or just let the situation play out. Would he be an accomplice to his father’s murder?

“Nothing, Lord Lestrange!” James said, holding his wandless hands up in placation. Alpha or not, he still knew not to mess with an alpha in rage.

“Rabby?” Dorcas called out, voice concerned. The woman looked annoyed as her husband stood up and pulled her behind him, but didn’t resist. She knew how alphas could be in the face of perceived threats, even one that they knew deep down would never hurt her.

“Why doesn’t everyone sit down?” Remus, the calm beta that he was, suggested.

Harry was surprised when everyone but Rabastan sat down in silence. The alpha took a few deep, rumbling breaths before plopping down into a chair that Remus had slowly dragged behind him.

“What’s the meaning of this show, Rabastan?” Severus asked and scolded in the same turn.

“These thoughtless arseholes sent a betrothal contract in the mail today!” he snarled.

Everyone went into an uproar immediately besides Sirius and James.

“You didn’t,” Marlene Black and Lily Potter groaned at the same time, sharing a commiserating look.

“Dad… no,” Harry groaned brokenly, stomach sinking at the thought of what the man did.

“Don’t worry,” Rabastan placated sarcastically. “He offered 2 million galleons and not one, but two international properties and a share in the bloody Falcons.”

“Are you mad?” Lily shrieked at her husband.

“You arse, you utter arse,” Dorcas snapped, shaking her head. Even Severus didn’t intervene when his wife stomped over to the Potter patriarch. “Do you think this poor girl was just born to be transferred from one alpha to another? Do you even understand what she’s gone through?”

“I was doing it for Harry!” James squeaked, arms covering his chest as the blows the small omega rained on his chest continued. “I saw the way he looked at her and just… didn’t want someone else to swoop in once she made her society debut.”

“Society debut? Society debut? She can barely walk or socialize, you think she’s going to just… start going to the Parkinson’s spring soiree or the Longbottom’s New Year’s ring-in? Maybe we should check you into the Janus Thickey, you head case!”

Lily shook her head, eyes filling with tears as her husband looked over to her.

“Aw, Lil,” James pouted, wanting nothing more than to pull his mate into his arms and make things better.

“Don’t Lil me, James Potter! You apologize right now and rescind the contract.”

“But, Harry,” James started.

“Dad,” Harry started shaking his head. “That’s just… not right. Does Hermione know?”

“Of course not,” Rabastan scoffed. “Do you think we’re bloody idiots?”

“She’d never look at you the same way again if she knew, Harry, whether you were involved in this ridiculous plot or not.” Dorcas replied solemnly.

“It doesn’t matter how I feel,” Harry said, shaking his head. “I just want Hermione to get better, that’s all I want for her right now.”

“Burn the papers and forget it ever happened, please, Mr. Black,” Lily begged, eyes wide as her forlorn, slightly burnt cotton candy scent filtered through the large room. “I apologize on my family’s behalf.”

Rabastan shook his head, running his hand through his short hair. “I’m just relieved that it was only Black and Potter involved in this travesty. Their idiot I can understand, but… Harry would never recover in our eyes.”

“Hey!” Sirius shouted, receiving dark looks from everyone, including his son and wife. “This isn’t my fault.”

“Both your brother and I would never believe that,” Rabastan said, standing up.

“Forgive my husband and Sirius, they’re fools,” Lily said in a voice way nicer than the men deserved. Rabastan knew that the omega was sweet, but this just cemented the deal. “My Harry is a sweet boy, I promise you… don’t let this reflect poorly on him. He’s a good alpha.”

Ophi snickered while Carina, his younger sister, let out a tinkling laugh. The girl was in her fifth year at Hogwarts, and Harry knew she had to be loving the scene playing out. The girl was as Slytherin as they came.

“I don’t doubt that,” Rabastan said softly, hating the sight of a sad omega. “I just would prefer for it not to be in the context of my d- omega charge’s mate.”

“Much agreed,” Severus drawled, voice as unaffected as always. “Why don’t you go home? I’m sure your husband is ready to call in the minister.”

Rabastan sighed. “Well, hopefully you’d finished most of your dinner before… this.”

“Why don’t you take some dessert?” Lily offered brightly.

“Thank you, but we already have some ice cream. Hermione is very excited about the muggle treats you gave her, Lady Potter. Thank you.”

“Oh, it’s my pleasure!” she beamed. “I’m so glad Hermione’s doing well enough to think about eating.”

Rabastan was ushered back to the Floo foyer by Lily and Dorcas, the latter clearly not trusting the man to leave without her influence. She was the type of omega he hoped his daughter would be one day.

Regulus was surprisingly not waiting for Rabastan when he’d returned, making him believe that Hermione was awake. Little did he expect for his husband to be prowling in front of the girl’s door, leather slipper clacking quietly on the tile floor. 

“Well?” Regulus asked with an impatient, raised eyebrow.

“It was your idiot brother and Potter. Harry wasn’t involved.”

Regulus let out the sigh of a man who’d had to apologize for his brother’s idiotic actions one too many times.

“I guess we can’t run him off right away then,” Rabastan said, finally breaching the topic they hadn’t discussed yet.

Regulus groaned. “Let’s just not think about that yet, okay? Right now, all we need to focus on is ensuring Hermione gets better.”

It was a poetic moment as the girl’s kitten-soft yawn sounded in their ears. Rabastan nodded at his husband who opened the bedroom door gently. They didn’t have time to think about a hopefully far off future right now when far more important things, like feeding their sweet omega charge ice cream, were at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably confused. That's okay. Most of your questions will be answered next chapter where we'll get Hermione's POV! Let me know your thoughts!!!!! Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Find me at thiscitychickk.tumblr.com to discuss this or anything else, share prompts or get updates on my fic!


End file.
